My Heaven
by CannibalCupcake23
Summary: Surviving college is a bitch, with a crazy Austrian co-worker, an annoying American, a crazy prankster Prussian best friend and an attractive Russian transfer, Amara may just make it out yet. College AU, Some fantasy
1. Chapter 1

So this is the beginning to the story My Heaven, it's a college AU, no countries just humans and very very Russia centric. I tried to keep the characters themselves as much as possible but humans and college may make them slightly different. Some charcters will have short little appearances while others are a bit more important. I do not own Hetalia I just own the idea behind this story and Amara. Now without any further ado the first chapter of My Heaven!~

"Moi nebesa" the words had appeared across her shoulder one day the tattoo was a deep blue color, a lock shaped like a heart and the words swirled around it,and Amara stared at it. "So what this is it? The last words of my supposed soul mate and they aren't even in English." She muttered to herself and her mother tutted from across the kitchen. "Be grateful my dear it means that maybe you will have some adventures in your life." Amara looked to her mother, she wore an apron that was much to large for her and hands trembled everytime she lifted her mug of herbal tea.

Amara could see her mother looking to her own tattoo forlorn. Amara never could quite tell the placement of the tattoo as these marks were invisible other than to the one who carried it. But she noticed her mother would rub her wrist when her father was mentioned. The last words Amaras father had spoken to her mother. "You are my forever."

That was the way the mark worked for soulmates. They were the last words your true love would ever speak to you, there was no way to break the bond between a pair of soulmates. It was said that the bond remained so you could find each other even in death. Amara scratched at the letters in agitation, she wasn't interested in having that kind of tie to another person. She had to take care of her mother and this stupid tattoo was a distraction.

"Eat your lunch dear." Amaras mother said placing a plate of pasta and meatballs in front of her. She stared at it dejectedly she hadn't felt like eating since the mark had appeared the day before. Something about it unnerved and perturbed her. But for her mother's sake she would eat, she didn't need her mom worrying about her more than she had to already.

"So when do you have to be at school? I want to make sure all your laundry gets done before you leave." Her mother said sitting at the small oak table, placing her now empty mug down. "Don't worry about the laundry mom. I should be helping you out while I'm home." Her mother gave a small smile. "It's alright you're a smart girl. You're going to do great things one day Amara." Her mother said very seriously and Amara shrugged. "So long as all college works out." Amara stood up grabbing her gray messenger bag. "I've got work in an hour. Is there anything you need before I leave?" She wanted to do more for her mom she had to go back to school in two days. "No that's OK just drive safe."

The drive to work was uneventful aside from the man,he must've been at least eighty years old, going 45 on the highway. She finally pulled into Springfield Public Library, she grabbed her bag and quickly locked her '67 Imapala rushing in the doors. She was exactly ten minutes late, it was Sunday which meant Roderich Edelstein was working the front desk. Amara knew instantly that Roderich was going to give her grief, complain about his damn piano lessons and being late again and leave Amara with a bunch of work that 'just couldn't get done'.

"Where have you been I had to leave ten minutes ago! You're always late and I always tell you I can't be working past the scheduled times! I have to prepare for my lessons, look at all the work that doesn't get done!" Amara nodded barely paying attention as she loaded up the returns to the book cart. "Young lady are you even listening to me?!" snapped in his harshly accented voice and Amara nodded still not turning to face hin. "It's fine you can go home now have a great night!" She said in a chipper voice and she quickly strode away with the cart.

She reached the back of the fiction book stacks and began putting them away. She moved from shelf to shelf in all the different sections until the cart was empty. When she returned to the desk had long since departed. Amara plopped down on the comfortable swivel chair behind the computer and grabbed her Anthropology book from her bag. The library night shift was usually fairly quite. A few college kids sat at tables studying silently. Winter break was going to be over soon, the Spring semester meant finals particularly difficult finals for those graduating in the coming months.

As she was writing notes she heard someone clear their throat slightly and she look up. "Can I help you sir?" The man was very tall and his hair was obviously color treated, it was almost a grayish silver but he didn't look any older than 30. "Da, I am looking for books on" he looked down to a crumpled post it note. "Algebra and Western History." He had a thick Russian accent that makes his words come out a bit rough, he looked back up to Amara. "You can help find these books for me?" He asked holding out the note to her expectantly. Amara nodded grabbing the note, the handwriting was messy but legible. "Follow me." Amara gave the tall man a smile and came out from behind the desk.

The library desk was lifted slightly from the floor so when Amara came from behind it she realized just how much this man dwarfed her. He was at least 6'4 if not taller, Amara was 5'4 and while she was used to being smaller than most people it was never by this made her feel somewhat uncomfortable, as she began to walk she heard him following behind her slowly. The dull click of her black leather boots hitting the linoleum was the only sound she could hear.

"Row 36 and..." Amara walked across the row of books her finger ghosting across the spines. "Section 118. There's Algebra now I'm assuming you're a senior?" She asked as she pulled out the bulky book carefully rearranging the others. The man, who Amara realized was staring at her very intensely or at least in her direction. "Sir?" His amethyst eyes snapped back into focus. "Ah yes I graduate soon." He said as he turned to look around at all the books, suddenly avoiding looking in her general direction. "OK so this is the best book for that class. It's newer and more up to date. If you're lucky someone from last year's grad class hid an answer key in here." She handed him the book and he stated at her incredulously as he took it from her hands. "Answer Key?" He asked with an eyebrow arched slightly and Amara nodded tucking a stray strand of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear. "Yeah sometimes kids will mark the things you're most likely to see on the test. This book has only been here two years which means it's been here through." Amara quickly did out the math. "Four graduations. So with any luck any one of them will have used this and left you some help. barely changes his tests from class to class." He nodded looking impressed with her knowledge on the subject. "Thank you. This is...helpful. You are with school?"

It took Amara a second to understand what he meant. "Oh like a teacher? No no no, I'm a student I just work at the library. I'm set to graduate come Summer." The man nodded silently and Amara moved to get the other book, which was located in the stacks directly behind the unnerving Russian. She grabbed the book and handed it to him. "If you need anything else I'll be at my desk." She gave him a small smile and turned to walk away. "What is your name?" He asked quickly and Amara turned around mid stride. "Amara, my name's Amara Corriander." She said and stared at him expectantly, when he merely stared at her not offering his own name Amara went back to her desk. 'What a peculiar man.' She thought as she tapped away at the library computer checking a bin of books back in to the system.

As she worked, the odd encounter quickly forgotten, the time flew by and it was time to close. " You're good to lock up alone Mara?" Arthur, a polite British man, who worked in Archives on the third floor who Amara rarely spoke with, asked as he made his way out for the night. His tan coat was swaddled tightly around him, his Umbrella ready for the onslaught of rain falling outside. "Yup I'm good. Did the security guard do his rounds before he left?" She asked and Arthur shrugged in an 'I don't know' fashion. "Just head home I got it covered have a good night." She said and Arthur nodded opening his umbrella as he went to exit the doors. Rain poured down in sheets and lightening cracked across the sky fierce and quick followed by the roar of thunder. "Stay safe Ms. Amara, have a pleasant evening." With a slam of the doors Amara was alone. This was her favorite part of the job, all these books in almost complete silence would have been a the large building still gave her a slightly eerie feeling this late into the night even after working here for two years. As she punched out her time card she began flicking off light switches. She made her way to the front doors holding the keys in her hand when she noticed a coat hanging off of a computer chair. She could just see it from behind the stacks. "Excuse me?" She made her way to the desk, not being able to see if someone occupied the chair with the angle of the shelf.

She saw a young woman her head laid on a notebook filled with notes and an open book laid out near her head. Amara tapped her shoulder and she roused her eyes screamed of exhaustion. "It's closing time. Do you have a way to get home?" Amara asked and she nodded as she adjusted the clips in her short blonde hair. "Yeah thanks." She said groggily as she stood from the desk shrugging on her coat, Amara couldn't help but notice the missing top two buttons of her jacket. From the size of her chest she figured she knew why they were missing.

Amara saw the young woman to her car and made her way to her Impala. She climbed in and started it up pulling out of the lot and quickly making her way home.

By the time she got there it was already nine and her mother was in bed asleep. Amara made her way to her room, figuring she would forgo a shower at the moment. Her room was rather plain, when she had moved she had taken everything with her. Now it was just a bed, a small dresser, and desk which held her laptop and some books. She had an apartment closer to school and work. She missed staying with her mother so for half of her off period she had lived with her. She made stops by her place to grab things as she needed them, which thankfully wasn't often as it took her over and hour to get there and back. As she crawled into bed and settled in for the night her mind wandered back to the odd Russian from earlier. He said he was in his last year of school yet Amara had never seen him before. It was entirely plausible that he attended another college in the area. Springfield Community College wasn't the best college around he may have gone to one of the fancier schools. But he hadn't corrected her when she'd mentioned , whose class she had taken in her first year at school. As her mind wandered she slowly drifted off into sleep.

Whoo we have reached an end to the first chapter of My Heaven! Please leave a review if you like the beginning it's going to pick up pace pretty quickly and I want to make sure everyone likes how it progresses! Reychan out!


	2. Chapter 2

OK so chapter two of My Heaven yay! So I'm still getting comfortable with the characters and the plot and editing certain things I have written out already and trying to make it a bit more fun, a bit more Hetalia is you will. Now are there any characters you think should be portrayed specifically, teachers, students what not let me know! Still don't own anything but Amara and the plot.

The next two days flew by, Amara had loaded up her car and she was headed back to her apartment. She'd been able to help her mother a bit before she'd had to leave, which put her slightly more at ease. Pulling into her driveway was an odd sensation after half a month of being away.

She walked up the little cobblestone walkway ascending a small set of steps to her apartment. The apartment where she lived spanned both the first and basement floor of the small building. Before he had passed on this building had been her father's art studio. Painting had been his life and her mother, much as she loved him, was desperate to get the many works somewhere other than their home. So her father had bought the building. It was almost entirely paid off, Amara didn't have to worry much about rent she rented the second floor out to a college group to host their parties and some of them even lived there on and off. They paid the rent and even helped with a few of the other bills.

The dark bamboo floor was cool under Amaras feet as she kicked off her dark blue converse. She strode over to her bedroom throwing her clothes near the closet. 'I'll do it later.' She thought the herself as she grabbed a tight black tank top. She walked up to the first floor and up the flight of stairs to the door that separated the first and second floor. Amara tapped on it quickly and the door flew open quickly. "Mara! How've you been?! Missed so much vhile you've been avay!" Gilbert, her partner in all things crazy and awesome, slung an arm around her shoulder dragging her into the apartment. It was surprisingly clean, aside from a beer car or two and a bong, that Amara assumed belong to Hercules who napped on the couch. "We got a new member to our merry band of misfits. He kind of lives here full time. Hope zhat's cool." Gilbert looked at her a slightly devilish grin on his face, Amara raised an eyebrow. "Depends on who he is and when I can meet him." Gilbert chuckled and adjusted his gray and blue baseball cap slightly. "He's great I swear! Scary tall, not scary to ze awesome me,but pretty cool, got super vasted at a party ve through. Zis guy can drink vodka like a boss. Ivan! Maras here she says you vanna stay here you gotta pass her inzpection!" Amara flushed shaking her head, Gilbert could be such a jerk sometimes but he treated Amara like family. One of the doors, there were two bedrooms three if you counted the small parlour, clicked open. To her surprise the tall Russian from the library came out of the room. His hair, which looked even more silver in the morning light, was tousled from sleep. Deep violet eyes stared at Amara curiously. "Ivan zhis is Amara. She's like the house mother...or ze guard dog whatever you prefer." Amara slugged him playfully and he shot her a Cheshire smile. "More like landlord. You're fine to stay here just try not to set this place on fire. If you go up the the attic touch nothing." she said trying to sound friendly but feeling slightly defensive. She was fine when the guys crashed here every now and then but she was unsure about having someone living here full time. Sharing space wasn't necessarily her strong suit more so because this man, Ivan as she now knew him, had seemingly just appeared at the school. Though she wouldn't deny for a second that she did find him strangely attractive.

Ivan nodded at her giving her an odd look before speaking. "Why do I not touch what's in the attic?" He asked in his thickly accented voice and Amara looked around trying to put it into words. "My dad...his work he was an artist. All of his work...the things he didn't finish and a few other things, his favorites I guess. They're all up there and I just want them left alone. OK?" Amara forced a bright smile but her insides twisted painfully, she and her father had been close before he'd died. The studio, the small piece of it that remained his, made her feel like he was still here. Ivan nodded and continued giving her a look to which Amara rolled her eyes. "Look I know my eyes are kind of weird can you please not stare." Ivan shook his head holding up his hands in surrender. "Nyet, your eyes are very lovely. They are full of snow storms." He said and Amara flushed slightly, it was a strange way to put it and yet so genuine and kind. Amaras eyes were gray and a light blue that seemed to mix together to create an odd translucence. "Well...I...I gotta get to cleaning up my place see you both soon then! Right um...bye." She quickly went out the door and descended into her apartment face flush and heart racing.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ivan asked turning to Gilbert confused and he merely laughed shaking his head. "Zhe frau is not necessarily vhat you call a people person." Gilbert shrugged in a 'what're-you-gonna-do' kind of motion and he sauntered off. Ivan stared at the door for a moment longer. This little woman was a mystery, she was very polite and very quiet but he could see something in her that just didn't quite fit with the rest. He just had yet to figure it out, but he knew he would.

This chapter was a bit shorter than I was hoping for but I have more coming as soon as I do more in depth editing but for now click the little boxy thing that says REVIEW, reviews make me smile! Reychan out!


	3. Chapter 3

The buzzing of the electric fan was maddening. The whole classroom was dead silent aside from the scribbles of pencils and that irritating fan. Amara filled her test diligently. Anthropology wasn't an easy subject but she'd studied whenever she had the chance during break. Tests had never been her strong suit but with her whole career riding on it she wasn't about to flunk out now.  
All she wanted was to help people, which was why she was studying Criminal Justice, she aspired to become a social worker and help children. She was well versed in Psychology and even languages. Though she was still blustering through French she had picked up German with ease, with the help of Gilberts ball buster of a brother Ludwig. She had no idea two people could be SO different.  
She studiously filled in the last of the answer bubbles on her test and stood walking from her place in the middle row and placing it on Professor Héderváry desk. With a small nod from her Amara was out of the classroom and strolling the halls. Everyone was in testing and the whole school was silent.  
Much as going back home and curling up in her bed sounded amazing she had another test in an hour. It wasn't worth the time or the gas to drive all the way home for a half hour nap. So she wandered around finally reaching a door that lead out to a small courtyard. It was only benches and a few flower gardens around oak and willow trees but it was relaxing. It was only March so the air had a slightly chill but it wasn't too cold. Amara withdrew a psychology book from her bag and began studying. She read like that for awhile until she heard the doors to the yard click open.  
The sight of Ivan surprised Amara, how was it he was suddenly showing up everywhere when she'd never seen him before two days ago. He was wearing a light black coat, dark wash jeans, and a pair of grey fingerless gloves on his hands. When he saw her sitting on the bench he gave her a wave and approached her. "You are testing too?" He asked as he sat beside her on the bench. Amara nodded with a sigh. "Yup psychology next just finished with Anthropology. What about you?" She asked and he shrugged. "Western History first next I am psychology as well." Amara nodded thoughtfully and the questions that had run rampant through her mind came tumbling out of her mouth. "So how have I never seen you before? I mean...you're a fairly noticeable person." She said and he looked at her strangely. "I transfer here from Moscow I attend few Fall classes but now I attend all so I graduate this summer." Amara nodded, that explained it, there was an uncomfortable silence between the two until Ivan broke the silence. "So you are from here yes?" He stated at her curiously and Amara sighed. "Not exactly. I didn't grow up here, I grew up in Worcester it's a couple hours drive from here. But we moved here when I was nine. My dad saw more opportunity for our family here." She failed to mention to him the utter hell of the three years before they had moved.  
She'd had an older brother, Benjamin, he was only four years older than she was. But every morning, like the dutiful big brother he was, he walked Amara to school. She could remember it with such clarity, crisp fall air the leaves are just starting to change colors and fall to the ground. They would jump on crunchy leaves and laugh. They were almost to the school when it happened. A large truck came barreling down the hill and in a flash it had jumped the sidewalk and slammed the siblings sending them right over the roof and smashing into the pavement behind the renegade truck.  
After that it was a blur she could just remember Ben hugging her, hugging her so tight. People yelling, the loud ambulance, someone trying to pull her from Ben, realizing it was her screaming, her mom and dad crying, trying to explain to her that her big brother was gone. That he had grabbed her as the truck jumped the sidewalk and it was because of this that she was still alive. Some ribs were fractured and her right leg was broken in three places, from hitting the trucks grill as they flew over the roof. But aside from some scrapes that would eventually scar she was just fine. But the mental scars, the emotional pain would never leave her.  
Snapping back into the present Amara saw Ivan giving her that strange look again. "Sorry I uh spaced out I guess. I need to get going finals." She stood suddenly in a hurry to get out of there, as she went to grab her bag from the bench Ivan put his hand on hers and she froze. "Psychology isn't for thirty minutes." He said and Amara shook her head. "Things I need to get first. Drop books at my locker." She muttered and she hefted her bag onto her shoulder dislodging his hand from hers. "Oh. I understand." A brief look of, curiosity possibly a flash of irritation, crossed his face but Amara paid it no mind and took off without another word.  
Once Ivan was out of sight she broken into a run. The air hurt her lungs but she didn't care. She ran and ran across still wet grass and a part of her wanted to scream. Some demons would never stop chasing her. It had been fifteen years but that moment was still enough to make her cry, to make her breakdown. She could remember his smile, his curly hair the same color as her own, but his voice why couldn't she remember his voice. She finally collapsed into the grass and she pulled out her cellphone dialing their house number and going straight to voicemail. In all these years their number had never changed her mother had kept it after they moved and one message remained on it. 'October 21st 2000 7AM. Hey mom I'm still going to bring Amara to school Kyles mom is going to drop me off at the house. Can you give her my Spiderman wallet, it has my lunch money. I love you. End of message to erase press-' Amara hung up the phone and put her head on her knees finally letting a few tears escape her.  
He had died that day, his body bloody and broken. Laying like a broken angel fallen from heaven. Only an hour after leaving that very message.  
Her very soul felt raw and broken, he was her big brother her idol. They'd fought as children often do, but it was always petty fights, Amara wanted to come to his friends house with him, he decided he wanted chocolate ice cream instead of the cookie dough that he had chosen. But they had been best friends and that day had taken a piece away from her and she was never the same. As she glanced at her phone Amara realized she had ten minutes to get to her final.  
She stood and rubbed her eyes which she knew were probably red from crying and broke into a sprint.  
She walked into the room with two minutes to spare, she saw give her a sympathetic smile as she grabbed her test. She probably thought she had been crying due to the stress of finals, but she tried not to think about it as she took her seat in the front row. She also avoided thinking about Ivan. He sat in the middle row and had watched her all the way up until she had sat at her desk. She felt like he was still watching her, she wasn't about to turn around and check. As soon as the teacher said to begin Amara began filling in answer bubbles efficiently and tried to push the last hour out of her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter four! Things are going to pick up a bit here with the feels and don't judge me if my translations are wrong I'm using Google so...yeah**_

 _ **I still only own Amara!**_

Amara flopped onto her leather couch with a contented sigh. After taking a shower, throwing on her comfiest sweat pants and watching a few episodes of Supernatural she had finally relaxed from her first day of finals. As she ate some cheesy broccoli and rice someone knocked on her door. She sighed, Gilbert was throwing a party upstairs and people always ended up knocking on her door thinking it was a bathroom or bedroom.  
Quickly she made her way to the door unlocking it easily and was surprised to see Gilbert "Hey why aren't you up here? I thought ve covered zhat ze first day of finals vould require lots of hard liquor, some dancing and all around AWESOMENESS!" He yelling pumping a hand into the air, looking at her with a big grin. Amara merely shook her head. "No way I'm going to bed. Tomorrow might be one of my lighter days but I'm not drinking." Gilbert gave her a grin and tried to pull her up the steps into the apartment. "You don't need to drink kleine Frau! just come up have some fun! Come on ve haven't hung out and partied since like November. I miss my fun crazy Mara!" He wailed and Amara signed going back down the steps. "Fine. Just let me put on something other than my sweat pants." Gilbert snickered slightly. "Come on sweatpants and vet hair vorks great on you." He gave her a wink and Amara groaned shutting the door on him and stomping down the stairs.  
She threw on a blue maxi dress and a pair of ballet shoes. Quickly brushing out her hair and throwing on some mascara she made the trek back up the stairs. Opening the door was like stepping into Wonderland. Well if drunk people, yelling college kids and some dancing;if you could really call it that, were Wonderland.  
An older guy, she thought his name was Antonio, he was a friend of Romano who frequently crashed in the apartment. "Hey Amara, Gilbert said to help yourself to any beverage you can find and that he'll be back soon. He had to go on a snack run something about Alfred demanding burgers." Amara sighed, Alfred was in her Sociology classes and he always seemed to be toting around some sort of fast food. "Thanks." She said and he merely nodded and meandered off, most likely to find Romano. Quickly making her way through the apartment. She sat on a crappy couch watching people dance and drink. She suddenly wished she had stayed on the couch, gotten a big bowl of ice cream and just left it at that.  
She needed a drink if this was going to be even remotely bearable. She had to clash through the mass of dancing bodies as she made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and began looking for the drinks. There was Rum on the counter and she gagged at even then thought of trying to drink it. She heard someone, she could've sworn that was Feliciano, about shots over the loud music. She walked into the parlour surprised to see three guys sitting at a table, clearly in a drinking contest. Ludwig, who she was surprised to see participating in a drinking contest he'd always seemed so...rigid. Alfred, his burgers clearly long forgotten as he stared down the last occupant of their table, Ivan who merely ignored the American giving him a stare down. "Alright you commie I'm gonna prove to you that Americans are better at holding their liquor than Russians!" Alfred yelled and Amara nearly facepalmed, commie really that was just so very Alfred. They were clearly just starting up their little game and contemplating for a split second, Amara sat herself at the table. "I can still join in this game right?" Alfred gave her a side glance and shook his head. "No way! You're a girl and you're tiny, how are you gonna drink with us?!" Amara smirked and grabbed the shot glass giving the sexist blonde a small glare. "I bet that I can kick at least two of your asses, one if them being yours." She could SEE the steam coming from Alfred's ears as he slammed down his shot glass. "Let's go pipsqueak I'm gonna drink you under the table!" He yelled and Amara chuckled setting down her glass for Feliciano to fill.

The look Ivan was giving her was a mix of disbelief and curiosity. "Vell let's go already!" Ludwig yelled  
The group began pouring and drinking shots by the time they had reached six Alfred had thrown up and was out, not very happy about that Either. Ludwig called it quits and stumbled from the room, he had clearly never heard the old saying _liquor before beer you're in the clear, beer before liquor never been sicker_. Amara and Ivan were still going strong a small cluster of people watching them and cheering them on.  
After the first three shots Amara stopped tasting the vodka, she felt herself getting more intoxicated but she wasn't about to drop out now. Ivan hadn't even been flinching, not even for the first few shots. Maybe it was just a stereotype but maybe there was a thing with Russians and drinking vodka. As they hit number ten Amara threw up her hands. "I just need to stop now. I can't you win." She stood from the table feeling a little dizzy. "That was fun though. Like I would do it again but just not now..." She babbled and Ivan stood up not even faltering as he walked over to her stabilizing her swaying form. "We will go get you something to eat now." He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her to her door helping her down the stairs.  
Ivan sat her down on the couch and Amara pointed him in the general direction of the kitchen. She heard some pans clanking and the water running as she settled into the couch. She nodded in and out of consciousness until he came back with toast and tea. He set them on the coffee table and helped her sit upright. "I think I need to keep you around. Gilbert would've just tossed me on his couch." She slurred as she picked up her tea, the contents sloshing around in her mug. "You drink very much for such a small person. You do not seem like you would be able to uh...play with the big boys?" She couldn't help herself with the way he said it and his accent she burst into drunken giggles. He gave her an amused look as she put her tea back down and laughed. "Something I say is funny to you?" He asked and Amaras giggles slowed slightly as she shook her head. "No it's not you just your way of saying things it's different." He sighed laying out on her arm chair. "I speak good for only learning two years." Amara nodded with a small smile. "Yeah I mean I probably sound just like you when I'm trying to speak German." She giggled again and Ivan began to chuckle with her until they were both drunkenly laughing at nothing.  
It didn't take long for Amara to realize that it was almost midnight and the party was still going full force. "Crap I have to get some sleep. I can go tell them to shut it down if you feel like getting some sleep." Ivan shook his head. "I will just be tired tomorrow no use ruining good time for others." He said and Amara rubbed her eyes standing with a stretch from the couch. "You can crash in the bedroom up here, or on the couch in the basement apartment. It's quieter down there if you don't mind not having the bed." Ivan paused for a moment listening to the pulsating music the poured into the apartment from upstairs. "I will sleep on the couch." He said as he also stood and Amara led him to the door. "My rooms over to the left, bathroom right next to my door. She went through the tiny kitchenette and into the decent sized living room.  
She opened up a closet and pulled out a blanket and two pillows plopping them down on the large couch. "All yours! I don't have finals til four tomorrow so if I'm sleeping let me sleep." She said and Ivan nodded as he unfolded the blanket. "Sleep well Amara." She turned to face him as she walked out of the doorway. "You too Ivan." She went to her bedroom throwing off her bra and dress opting for a light t-shirt and pink boyshort underwear. She curled up in bed her mind swirling and replaying tonights events. She eventually drifted off into sleep.  
Awaking groggy and with a serious headache Amara stumbled into the bathroom desperate for Tylenol. To her shock, and utter embarrassment, there stood Ivan in boxers toweling off his hair. "You need the bathroom?" He asked casually as Amara could feel her face getting redder and redder the longer she stood there. "Amara?" He took a step towards her, god even the way he said her name was just...she snapped out of it and opened the medicine cabinet. "Tylenol. Uh you just...do whatever it is you were doing!" She said in a borderline hysterical tone and she rushed out of the bathroom slamming the door that was attached to her room.  
She slumped to the floor head in her hands, face still flushed. 'No man should be allowed to look like that.' She thought, he wasn't overly toned but he was built and damn did he look good. I mean she'd seen Gilbert shirtless before but this was just a whole new level. Amara groaned quietly, she was never going to be able to look him in the eyes again.  
As she made breakfast Ivan strolled in, wearing jeans this time but still lacking a shirt and Amara tried to keep her eyes away from him. "You have a hangover." He observed and Amara nodded. "Gee I hadn't even noticed." She said sarcastically as she put eggs on a plate with toast and bacon. She handed the plate to him avoiding eye contact, which of course he noticed and commented on. "Is something wrong?" He asked and Amara shook her head blush creeping up her neck. "You will not look at me...you are embarrassed?" He was practically smirking, she could hear if in his voice and Amara finally dared to look at him. "I have a giant, toned Russian man in my kitchen strutting around shirtless! That I've only known for three days no less! I'd gladly oggle at you all day but that shits distracting!" Now he was smirking, full blown smirking with a deep chuckle rumbling from him and he started laughing. "I'm glad I can amuse you!" She yelled her cheeks red out of both embarrassment and frustration. "Well I will gladly let you oggle at me as often as you would like." He said and now her whole face became redder than she thought imaginable. He sauntered over to her and she held up her hands. "Get back I'm not even kidding. I will throw up on you." She threatened but he continued to approach her grin still plastered across his face. Amara broke into a sprint but Ivan followed closely behind her. "Stay away from me you crazy fucking Russian!" She shrieked but he only laughed at her keeping pace easily before grabbing her wrist and turning her around swinging her directly into his chest. She shrieked and squirmed trying to get away but his arms wrapped around her quickly and held her there. "Is not so bad, you make to much fuss over silliness." Amara continued to fight him. "Well you aren't the one being chased down and captured by someone without a shirt on!" Again Ivan chuckled and Amara could hear it shaking his chest which was currently pressed against her face. "I would not be complaining should you choose to do so." He said and Amara punched his arm, hard. "You're such a jerk. You like this too, watching me squirm." He gave her this look, this look that she didn't even need words to know what it meant. But he still said the words regardless of her praying he wouldn't. "I can make you squirm much more than this if you're interested."  
Finally fed up with his game Amara decided to use his game against him. She pressed herself flush against him and pushed her chest against his until her breasts looked ready to pop out of her shirt. "You wanna play? I'm down." She said with a coy smirk. He grinned, a grin that made her went to melt into a little puddle.  
His hands moved from around her back to around her thighs and he lifted her up so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. He ran his nose across her jawline, one arm wrapped around her back his other hand running through her hair, she felt a shiver run through her body. "ne iskushay menya." He said quietly in Russian, she didn't know what he'd said but the way the words rolled off his tongue screamed of longing, of a sort of dangerous undertone. She felt herself shudder as he held her waist and squeezed slightly. He set her back down on the floor and removed his hands from her hips. Silence consumed the room and Amara fidgeted slightly not knowing how to feel about what had just transpired. "I have finals soon. I need to be getting ready." Ivan said and Amara nodded still stunned into silence. Ivan gave her a bright smile as he turned to make his exit. "I will be seeing you malen'kaya zhenshchina." He said and he went to the stairs and disappeared. It wasn't until she heard the door slam that she dared to move. She quickly went to her bedroom and flopped into her bed staring at the ceiling her mind twisting. What was her deal lately. She'd never acted like this before, the mark must've been messing with her head. She'd only known Ivan for a two weeks and had only seen him three times. She sighed and rolled on to her stomach. But the twist she got in her stomach when she thought of him grabbing her, the rough Russian words that she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the meaning of. It all feelings that she hadn't ever felt in her life. She passed out thinking about what she was going to do when she saw him next.

 _ **How was that, good, bad, absolutely transcendent?! Let me know in the reviews! If anything was wrong with them drinking, I'm not a drinker I just went with numbers that seemed like a lot of shots to me xD, feel free to let me know! Thanks for tuning in Reychan out!**_

 _ **Translations-**_ **kleine Frau** and **malen'kaya zhenshchina** mean little woman, figure because of her height compared to the guys it could be an affectionate pet name for little Amara, **ne iskushay menya** means don't tempt me, using Google for translate so don't flame if I get something wrong I am but a humble author!


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed with Amara killing it during finals, she crashed in her bed at 8 every night and woke up at 6 study every moment she possibly could. She slurped a cup of ramen as she filled out her notes. Trying to memorize all the important topics of discussion. Her phone started ringing on the counter and she groaned, she had two hours until her last three finals. Gilbert and Ludwig were coming over once they'd finished with their own finals, the trio planned to watch Hostel together. She grabbed the phone quickly. "Hello?" She said a woman's voice replied quickly. "Is this Amara Coriander?" Amara was confused but replied. "Yes this is she who may I ask-" "We have a man here that gave us you as a contact. Do you know a Roderich Eddelstein ma'am?" Amara almost fell over. 'What the fuck why is Roderich telling them to call me of all people?' "What hospital?" She asked restraining a groan, she hoped that this wasn't some kind of cruel joke Gilbert was playing on her. He was notorious for ridiculous drawn out pranks, he knew she found Roderich annoying but she was to good hearted to leave him if he was at the hospital. "We're Sacred Lakes Hospital." She said and Amara nodded. "I'm on my way now." She hung up before the woman could reply, she sounded as though she were very agitated. It took Amara a moment to convince herself she really did have to at least make sure the guy was alright. She grabbed her keys from the table, studying forgotten. She rushed to the door barely stopping for her boots and jacket. She strode to her car quickly. "Amara?" She turned, Ivan he must've had the day off for finals. She had been avoiding him not sure how to feel about their odd encounter over a week before. "You are leaving? Gilbert has been inviting people over to movie night all day." Amara nearly fell flat on her face when those words came out of his mouth. "Are you fucking shitting me right now how many people did he invite?!" She shrieked and Ivan merely shrugged, "I am not sure I know I am coming with my older sister Irina. Is there something you need helping with malen'kaya zhenshchina?" She paused, why did he always call her that he said it nicely but she wondered what it meant. "Well how about this maybe you come with me to do this mysterious errand of mine and I avoid having an anxiety attack with strangers touching my stuff." She really didn't want to go to the hospital alone, she didn't want to pick up her anal retentive co-worker at the ER either. But it just seemed to be the way this night was going, the least she could do was try to get someone to come with her.

Amara gave him the most pleading look and Ivan caved. "Fine but should we tell Gilbert?" Amara actually began to laugh hysterically and Ivan gave her an odd look. "You seriously think that little shit can't break into my apartment? He'll do what he wants regardless of if I'm there or not." Ivan nodded, not really sure if the look on Amaras face was her annoyance or anxiety about Gilbert unchecked in her apartment.

The two climbed into the Impala and made their way to the hospital, Amara singing the whole way to the hospital. She giggled when Ivan tried to sing along in his deep Russian accent to Immortals.

Finally arriving Amara sighed, hanging her head her hands gripping the steering wheel. "I suggest you prepare yourself, this guy is just...he's kind of...uptight." That was putting it mildly but Ivan gave her an amused look and simply stepped out of the car and began striding towards the hospital. Amara followed a little behind, he clearly did not realize the difference in their height made her a bit slower than him.

The nurse who showed them to Roderich looked happy she would soon be rid of him. "He has a broken foot, he'll be fine and we've prescribed him some pain killers." She said, Amara presumed the pain killers were more to ease the pain of dealing with the whiny Austrian. "What happened? How did he break his foot?" The nurse almost began convulsing with laughter as she explained that a parent of a piano student had thrown quite the fit and shoved the piano which crushed his foot. Amara couldn't help but to giggle, Ivan merely shook his head and the two entered his hospital room. Roderich laid in bed fully dressed his foot in a boot cast and crutches sitting on the bed with him.

"Thank goodness you came. I called everyone I could think of and no one would answer my phone calls!" He wailed and Amara tried not to facepalm, Ivan had a mixed look as disbelief and awe as Roderich whined about the incident and about how it had taken Amara so long to get there. "Wait how long have you been here?" Amara asked and Roderich shrugged. "About four hours, I've been waiting and asking the nurse to call for a ride but some people are just lazy." Again Amara restrained the urge to facepalm and she refused to look at Ivan who was watching her with amusement. "Well let's get you home then shall we! Let's go!" Amara went to help him to grab his crutches which he quickly brushed off doing it himself. As they walked back to the Impala Roderich complained about everything possible, from Gilbert being a douche to nurses being incompetent. By the time they were to the car Amara was ready to strangle him and Ivan was very amused by her anger. Ivan pulled the seat forwards so Roderich could sit in the back. "Well get in." He said to the Russian who looked both amused and agitated at the same time. "You are sitting in back, more room for resting." He tried to reason and of course Roderich had to argue with the large man while Amara had long since climbed into her seat. "I don't want to sit in the back,the front will be much more comfortable." Amara was convulsing with silent laughter, watching the two men fight over the seat. "You either sit in back or I stuff you in trunk." Ivan finally said, and he sounded dead serious so Roderich made the wise choice of not arguing further.

The drive home was just as full of bickering and complaining as the hospital had been. Roderich didn't like Amaras driving, demanding she use blinkers and go at least ten mph under the speed limit. By the time they reached his home both Ivan and Amara were at their wits end. "Well here we are, have a good night Roderich." Amara said as Ivan got out of the car pulling the seat forwards while the smaller mam struggled out of the car. "Can you help me into the house?" He asked and Ivan nodded going to grab his crutches. "No not you! Amara could you please?" Ivan looked like he wanted to bash in the man's head with one of the crutches clutched in his hands. Amara herself was ready to smash her head into her steering wheel repeatedly. "Sure buddy why not." She said through clenched teeth as she exited the car and, mouthing an apology to Ivan, helping Roderich into his home and into the small bedroom closest to the entrance. "My medicine if you please?" He asked once he was laid in bed and with a mental fit of curses she grabbed the medicine. She again convulsed with silent laughter seeing that the "pain medicine" was baby aspirin and she handed them to him. "Now these are going to make you really really drowsy OK so just take two when you really need them. They pack a punch." She said with a straight face as she handed him the pills which he quickly took. "Thank you for helping me Amara. Though I will say the Russian Brute could've been done without." He said laying down and removing his glasses. "No problem Roderich have a good night I'll see you at work."Amara scampered from the house at top speed and dove back into her Impala taking off into the night.

"This was not the night I was expecting." Said Ivan and Amara nodded with a thoughtful 'hmm' she felt bad she had avoided the poor guy for a week and the first time he sees her he's forced to deal with an upity Austrian. "Well maybe we'll make it back in time for the end of the movie." She said hopefully, but she knew that they would probably walk in to a drunken waste land.

Entering the apartment was...interesting to say the least. Matthew was passed out in the hall closet, a beer and hockey stick clutched in his hand. As they traveled further they came upon Alfred and the blonde from the library, with the button murdering tatas, both passed out on the couch. To which Ivan got a small twitch in his left eye and Amara surmised the woman was his older sister Irina, they did have similar facial features. Gilbert of course was passed out in Amaras bed one of her bras wrapped around his head, they hadn't seen Ludwig or Feliciano so Amara assumed the couple had taken off due to Felicianos dislike of "scary stuff".

"It looks as though they had fun, da?" He asked a bemused grin on his face as he looked around the messy apartment, which Amara was fuiltly trying to clean up. "Come we go upstairs malen'kaya kukla. We get better sleep you are not trying to clean whole place." He said grabbing Amaras arm while she whined still trying to pick up beer cans from her floor.

Ivan let Amara have his bed, saying he would sleep on the couch, to which Amara protested and was ignored. Looking around the little room Amara saw a picture on the bureau picking it up she saw three children, Ivan in the middle and he looked to be about 6 years old his face bright, Irina who grinned down at her brother and a little girl on Ivans left who Amara didn't know. She set the picture back in its place and climbed into the bed wrapping up in a blanket that smelled just like Ivan. She couldn't place the smell but it was warm and comforting like a crackling fire as she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but to appreciate Ivan a bit more, it had only been a little over a month but he fit very well into their little motley crew.

Whoo chapter 5 done! Sorry if I made Austria seem a bit too whiny but honestly most of the time his character reminds me of a bratty little kid xD. But yay so happy to have this chapter done and boy was it a long one! Hope you enjoyed and please review! translation- malen'kaya kukla means little doll


	6. Chapter 6

Alright chapter six here we come! Figuring out how to progress the story a bit more so I figure why not let the lovely Amara experience some of the other countries xD much as I want to center this mainly around her and Ivan I can't resist torturing her a bit. As usual I own nothing but Amara and this plot.

This last week had thankfully been easy, but having nothing to do could be a double edged sword. When Amara had arrived home on the rainy April afternoon she came home to find Feliciano in her kitchen, cooking. She paused a moment until he noticed her, his gravity defying curl always in place. "Oh Bella, you're finally home! I am cooking you pasta!" He beamed brightly and Amara sighed, she couldn't say no to the happy go lucky Italian. "So where's Ludwig?" She asked and Feliciano pointed towards the second floor. "Gilbert said I should make you dinner for after working long day at the library! He and Luddy are talking upstairs." She restrained a giggle at the affectionate nickname for Ludwig. She was tempted to say it to him sometime but knew she would probably end up regretting the decision, thought Gilbert would enjoy it.

Amara sat at her kitchen table while he grabbed plates, shoving more pasta than Amara could possibly eat, and set one down in front of her. "Eat up Bella!" He said as Feliciano himself went through her fridge pulling out a bottle of white wine that she had gotten from Gilbert before Winter break. Feliciano popped the cork and poured her a glass. "Dinner, wine, man Ludwig has got it made with you." Amara grinned as Feliciano laughed, with a small blush, as he sat down eating his own pasta. "I suppose." He said, the two continued eating their meal when Gilbert and Ludwig came down the stairs stairs. "Finally why was it taking so long to get home from work!" Gilbert whined as he came over to her and Amara groaned. "I may or may not have encountered an idiot at my work."

Gilbert gave her a curious look, stealing a bite of pasta from her plate. "Vhy? Who did you see?" Feliciano asked, cheerful as ever as he gave Ludwig his pasta, the latter of whom made a small face but accepted. "Not even about who I saw it's our new hire, well his brother. The kid Matthew, quiet kind of fades into the background." She said and when they nodded continued. "You all know how charming his brother is, and he is now at my work 24/7." Gilbert of course began to snicker, Amara refused to call it a laugh. "kesesese, so the burger eater is your problem?" Amara nearly facepalmed as Feliciano interjected. "You know that can have a double meaning right." She deadpanned and Gilbert of course snickered some more, knowing exactly what Amara was talking about. "Do you honestly think he would know that term." He motioned vaguely over to his brother and boyfriend, the former scowling. "Anyways," Amara began trying to get back to her issue with the sexist man hell bent on harassing her. "Since Matt's primarily in the back or at the front desk his charming," the word said with deep sarcasm. "Brother has now taken up following me around talking my ear off about the most random shit I have ever heard. I neeeeed to get rid of him, but Matt won't say anything to him." Ludwig, after a moment of silence, finally chimed in. "You know I bet if you ask Ivan he vill help you out. Alfred has been been on again off again vith his sister for quite a vhile now." Amara was stunned, she had seen Ivans sister before and while she's never talked to her she didn't know what anyone could see in a guy like Alfred. "You are brilliant brüder! Now ve just have to figure out how zhe three of us can get him to stop harassing poor Klein frau!" Amara twitched in irritation at the nickname, she wasn't really that little. By the time she'd finished musing about her short stature Ivan appeared in the stairway and Gilbert grinned. "So vhat do you think interested in helping us out?" The look Ivan gave the group was a mix of childish joy and malice, Amara shuddered and even Gilbert shrunk away from Ivan. "Da we will take care of the glupo amerikanskogo." He said and suddenly Gilbert and Amara realized they'd stepped on a crazy Russian landmine.

Two days later Amara had to work the nightshift and as usual Alfred was there heckling Matthew when she arrived. "Hey there pipsqueak how you been!" He yelled with a somewhat sickening amount of enthusiasms, Amara didn't know how this kid could be so damn exuberant all the time! Matt was just quietly typing returns into the computer system and filling the cart to go out. "I am just wonderful, are you going to be spending another night here with us?" She asked and she saw Matthew shoot her a pleading look, she knew he liked working here but he was too sweet to tell his twin brother to fuck off. "Yup! Maybe you can teach me a little bit more about all this stuff, Mattie here tries to explain it but I really don't get it. Why have all these books why not just put them all online?" Amara felt tiny part of her soul shrivel up and die, it was a completely serious question. "I have no idea Alfred why nobody even thought of that! You should try to sell that idea." She said, her tone laced with both enthusiasm and sarcasm. She saw Matthew restraining his laugher, his whole body shaking with the effort. Alfred looked Mighty pleased with himself and without another word took off to go do whatever it was that he did.

Amara shooked her head and she stepped behind the desk to clock in, Matthew still practically convulsing at this point. "Listen I love having you working here but your brothers gotta go. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I have a small plan in place that should hopefully deter him from visiting." Amara grinned devilishly, Matthew looking at her curiously. "You're not going to beat him up or anything are you?" Amara snickered slightly. "Well I won't but as for our deterant I promise you nothing."

It was then of course that Ivan made his entrance into the library. The group had decided, Gilbert decided everyone else just went along, that Ivan, Ludwig and Gilbert would have alternating shifts due to when she was working.

As Matthew stared at the large Russian realization struck him hard. "He is seriously fucked." The quiet Canadian murmured and Amara burst into hysterical giggles. She couldn't help herself, at the end of the day Alfred wasn't necessarily a bad guy he was just so damn annoying.

Ivan approached the desk and Amara couldn't help but grin, Matthew sighed knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop whatever was about to happen to his older brother. "He said he was going to be checking out History today." Matthew offered weakly and without a word to either he made his way into the back.

As Amara and Matthew settled into work all was quiet. The day progressed as usual yet for some reason neither Alfred nor Ivan were anywhere to be found. Amara scanned the last book for her returns. She saw Alfred make his way to the front and quickly exit, pale and sickly looking. Amara turned to Ivan who had approached the desk soon after Alfreds departure. "What did you do to him?" She asked and Ivan gave a small devilish grin. "I may have tied him up in a bathroom and tortured him...just a little bit." Amara shook her head in disbelief and Ivan shrugged. "It should keep him away from here for awhile, if not Gilbert will take care of it da."

And thus the end of another chapter! Yay! Please review I haven't gotten one review yet and it makes me a sad little cupcake. Thanks for reading!

glupo amerikanskogo: stupid American

Klein Frau: little woman

Brüder: brother


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright so here is chapter seven! Now there are somethings I am contemplating revising but haven't totally decided yet. I lost inspiration for a bit but now I'm back in action! Going to try to get some fluffiness in this chapter since last time Ivan was more fixated on Alfred.**

It had been a week and a half since Alfred had been to the library and according to Mattie he wasn't planning on coming back any time soon. "He was absolutely terrified, he didn't go into much detail but I don't think he'll come back." Matt had told her, and a disappointed Gilbert who had been planning a prank that involved a stink bomb and a cheeseburger.

Amara had grown rather fond of Mattie, he really was adorable with his fluffy blonde hair and glasses that always seemed to fall askew no matter how often he fixed them. Between classes and work Matt was her only company, she'd only seen Ivan in passing and in the two classes that they shared, psychology and English literature. Gilbert had harassed her once or twice which had been met with a skillet to the face after one particularly difficult day of school.

Tonight of course Gilbert had decided to repay her for that. Amaras phone began ringing 'Pick up Frau the awesome me is calling!' Gilberts voice screamed, she had to figure out how to change that ringtone, people were giving her odd looks. "Yes oh royal pain in my ass?" She answered and she heard Gilbert snicker. "Oh come on Frau don't be being like zhat. I vas calling to zay I have a surprise for you." Amara felt a coil of dread wrap around her, Gilberts surprises were rarely good ones although if you weren't the receiver they were pretty funny. "Gilbert I swear to any and all gods that if I come home and you've once again brought an entire animal shelter into my apartment I can and will kill you slowly." She wasn't kidding he had done this before, Feliciano had gone to get one cat ONE at the shelter and had somehow convinced Ludwig to let him get ALL of the kitties at the shelter. Gilbert had then proceeded to turn her whole apartment into a kitty cat haven, oh and did she mention she was allergic to cats? She'd been itchy and had red splotchy hives for weeks!

"Like I vould ever do such a terrible thing to my dearest Klein Frau!" He said with a fake sniffle, even over the phone Amara could tell he was grinning. "Get to the point Gil." She said her patience with the albino already wearing thin, there was only so much a girl could take after all! "Meet me at zhat fancy schmancy restaraunt, ze one next to the golf course, at seven sharp!" He said and Amara glanced at her watch quickly realizing it was already 6 and she still had to drive home and shower. "Come on Gilbert you and I both know you can't afford that and neither can I! Plus I don't even have anything to wear! Isn't that place black tie?" She huffed and again with the 'kesesese' laugh that made her brain hurt. "I took care of zhat for you frau now hurry up before you're late!" There was a click and Amara groaned putting her phone back into her messenger bag.

She'd reached the parking lot by now and climbed into her Impala with a small groan, she'd been hoping to go home and study. There was yet another test tomorrow in applied sciences and she was awful at science.

She drove home, wondering what kind of surprise Gilbert had in store for her. 'Maybe he's going to make me dress up all fancy and then stand me up. Or...even worse maybe he'll send Antonio.' Granted Amara had no problems with the Spaniard but he was just...to flirty for her and he always petted her head like she was some sort of pet.

Reaching her home she saw that she was the only one there, unless one of the boys who lacked a car which was almost everyone who stayed there, was there.

She trudged into her apartment seeing a black box on her kitchen island. In Gilberts messy scrawl there was a note. "No arguments now Frau." It read and she opened the box almost struck dead by what lay inside.

She pulled out a slinky red dress, if this scrap of fabric could even be called a dress. She groaned once more but made her way to the bathroom, she threw her hair into a bun and put a small bit of eyeliner on. Removing her jeans and T-shirt she shrugged on the dress. Noticing her bra was hanging out in various places she made the, very frustrating and embarrassing, decision to take that off as well.

The dress was a silky material that barely brushed the tops of her knees, the plunging neckline had small stones bordering it. A mere two strings held the top in place around her neck and ribs, the back of the dress starting around mid hip. It was certainly not like anything she had ever, or would ever have, worn or bought. She grabbed the clutch, made from the same silky red material, and put her phone inside as well as a few dollars she had laying around. Slipping on her flats she made her way back out the door, feeling very self-conscious when she heard a wolf whistle emanting from somewhere on her street. Jumping back into her car, seeing that somehow it was six fourty already and she still had a half hour drive, she put the pedal to the metal and took off down the road.

By the time she reached the Carlton it was seven twenty three, she practically threw the keys to the valet threatening him with death if he scratched her "baby" and dashed into the restaurant.

Never had Amara felt so out of place before, many of the patrons were older and just by looking at then you could see they were wealthy. In the middle of the dining area was a large area for dancing, where some people slow danced with their partners to some song Amara had never heard before. "May I help you madam?" An overly polite French accented voice asked her. She turned to see a man with blonde hair in a powder blue tux with a black shirt underneath. It would've looked down right gaudy on anyone else but somehow he managed to pull it off and exuded and air of charisma while doing it. "Uh yeah, do you work here?" She asked and he chuckled 'ohonhonhon' well that was even creepier than Gilberts 'kesesese' laugh Amara thought to herself. "Non Cheri I own this establishment, can I help you find something." She watched as blue eyes scanned her scantily clad form and repressed both a groan and the urge to slap him. "Yeah I'm looking for the Beïlschmidt party?" She hazarded a guess at which name he would have used, the man had a look of both surprise and consideration at her request. "But of course if you'd be so kind as to follow me." He offered her his arm, which confused Amara for about point three seconds until she realized she was supposed to entwine her arm with his. Hesitantly she did so and he practically glided as he made his way to her table.

It was soon after that Amara realized why Gilbert had been so adamant that she arrive at seven sharp. There at the table sat Ivan all dudded up in a black tux that must've cost a fortune, because there was no way anyone carried a tux for a guy who was well over six feet tall. He looked nervous and was toying with his napkin ring absentmindly as he watched the dancers. "Beïlschmidt party of two." He said and just as suddenly as the kind Frenchman had appeared he disappeared leaving Amara standing awkwardly next to the table as Ivan stared at her. "So...guess that Gil isn't going to be playing a prank on me." She said, her cheeks tinting a slight pink as Ivan stood up and pulled out her chair. "Nyet malen'kaya zhenshchina, though he did trick us both I thought this was being a..." He paused trying to find his words and failing. "What is ze party for ze man getting married?" Amara almost burst out laughing, had Gilbert really told Ivan this was going to be a bachelor party? "Don't worry about it, not like it matters now anyways." She gave him a grin which he returned, man he looked so nervous. "You are looking very uh...krasivaya Amara." He tugged at the bowtie around his neck as though it were strangling him and Amara smiled not knowing what he meant but knowing that it was probably very sweet. "Thanks I feel about as out of place as a flamingo amoung penguins." She said with a small glance around and Ivan chuckled, that deep rumbling chuckle that made her heart beat just a touch faster. "You are a most radiant flamingo." He said and now Amara did let out a giggle leaning back in her chair slighly, which gained her some disapproving stares. "You are a very handsome penguin yourself." She said and his amethyst eyes moved away from hers, he really was adorable when he was nervous. "Ah...Spasibo." He mumbled and Amara picked up a menu, realizing rather quickly that she had no idea what any of this French food even was and judging by the look on Ivans face as he did the same neither did he.

Placing her menu back on the table she saw a waiter approaching. "Good evening my gold sir and fine lady." His eyes lingered on Amaras bust, which for someone of her stature was rather large, to which Ivans hand gripped the menu a bit tighter. "What may I get the two of you tonight?" Casting a glance to Ivan, who looked as clueless as she felt, Amara had an idea. "Actually I think we're going to forgo the food for now." She pushed her chair back and offered her hand to Ivan, nibbling her lip slightly. "Care to dance stranger?" She said and with a small smirk in the waiters direction Ivan stood taking her hand in his much larger one. "Of course."

They made their way to the dance floor and Amara quickly realized that when they were this close she barely reached the bottom of his chest. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around him and he placed his hands on either side of her waist, Amara shivering when his fingers brushed her bare skin.

Ivan led her through the simple steps of a waltz, surprising her when he spun her out of his arms and pulled her back even closer than before. "You're a very good dancer." Amara told him, Ivan gave a sheepish grin a faint pink dusting across his cheeks. "My little sestra Natasha taught me." She gave him a quizzical glance when she noticed the small frown that he was trying not to show her. "You have a little sister? What is she in highschool here or something?" Amara regretted the question when she saw his eyes fill with a sadness she had seen before, in her own eyes. "She...she died not long before we come to this country. Irina and myself." He said and Amara nodded looking away from him for a moment, when she looked back his face was a blank slate. "Do you wanna get out of here?" She asked and Ivan gave her an inquisitive look. "We are not going to eat? I assume that Gilbert has paid already." He said and Amara snickered slightly, thinking of how mad he'd been when she told him they skipped out on dinner. "Nah I have a better place to eat." As they dance ended she took his hand once more, he followed her as they made their way to the exit. "You are leaving so soon?" The French owner, whom Amara had encountered when she first entered, asked looking disheartened to see them leave. "Yeah sorry this place is wonderful but it's too fancy for a couple college kids." She said, not giving him a chance to protest or to reply at all she and Ivan took off. Grabbing their keys from the valet and deciding to take Ivans truck instead of Amaras Impala the two took off into the dusky twilight.

"Are we not...too dressed up for this place?" Ivan asked as they pulled up to a little hole in the wall pizza place. Amara gave an infectious smile as she opened her door swinging her legs out and jumping from the truck, being to short to simply step out. "We look fabulous darling!" She cooed as Ivan followed her up to the restaraunt, watching her sashay through the doors her ivory skin lit up by the flashing neons of the club across the way.

In that moment Ivan doubted he had ever seen a woman look so beautiful, lit with an ethereal glow that he figured she didn't even know she had. While she ordered their food he sat on one of the cracked pleather chairs near the front counter. He saw people looking at him strangely and flat out gawking at Amara, he gave them an epic death stare and when they saw him they looked away in terror.

Amara sat across from him placing her head on the gray linoleum table top one of her oddly colored eyes peeking at him through her hair. "They said the fries will only be a minute and they just have to heat up our slices." Ivan nodded, to consumed with taking her in to really hear what she was saying.

Noticing his spaced at look Amara waved a hand in front of his face, thinking he was wrapped up in thoughts of his departed baby sister and not her visage. "How old was your sister?" She asked, he started slightly at her question, he hadn't been expecting that. "She was seventeen. She was almost done with her schooling too..." He mused sadly as he fiddled with his bowtie once more, Amara sat up straight reaching across the table and untying it with ease and slipping it away from his neck. He watched her pale fingers as they wrapped the black material around one of the wrists and tied it into a small neat bow. "Is it...is it OK if I ask questions about her? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She said and Ivan appreciated the sentiment, Gilbert had told him all about her younger brother not long after their encounter back in March when she'd taken off claiming she needed to put books in her locker.

"It is OK, there is not much to tell. Natasha was sweet but odd. Her classmates were very cruel to her, she was an orphan before Irina took her in. Not long after she finally managed to...gain the custody of myself. That made for much scandal where we lived and some very twisted rumors of my family. Eventually..." He paused, taking a breath as if to steady himself for what he was about to say. "It was to much for her. After she passed on Irina and I moved here." Amara could read between the lines, they had been so cruel that she had ended her own life. Her heart clenched up and she reached across the table once more. She placed her cool hand on Ivans, which was balled into a tight fist. She went to speak when their number was called and with a sigh she grabbed their food and drinks.

The pair ate in relative silence, only talking about simple things such as how courses were starting to get easier and how relieved Amara was that the weather was steadily growing warmer. Not long after they made their way back to Ivans truck. It was pitch black aside from the street lamps, which were few and far between as this was one of the poorer areas in Springfield. Ivan walked her over to the passengers side opening the door and helping her into the truck, which left Amara feeling abashed.

The drive home was filled with singing, Amara laughing hysterically when Ivan tried to sing "Carry On My Wayward Son" his thick Russian accent and mispronunciation of so many of the words were just too adorable. It felt like no time at all had passed but the clock on the dash read eleven fourty-two by the time the reached the apartment.

They entered the apartment together and Amara clicked on a light, cheeks coloring when she noticed her bra was just sitting on the floor right outside the bathroom but Ivan didn't seem to notice. She opened her mouth to ask why he was staring at her like he was going to eat her when he grabbed her chin lightly between his thumb and pointer finger tilting her face up. She stared at him, her heart was racing and he leaned down towards her. She felt his cool lips press lightly against her forehead and she could feel his nose brush against her hairline, instantly she wondered if her hair smelled OK. "I had a very good night with you moya malen'kaya zhenshchina." He said pulling back from her and dropping his fingers from her chin. "I did too Ivan." Amara said with a smile, what was this feeling...was she disappointed? Had she really been hoping for a kiss...yes she had her rational mind said while the irrational part was screaming indignantly. "You know eventually you need to tell me what 'malen'kaya zhenshchina' means." She told him and he gave her a playful smile. "I believe Gilbert calls you something similar, little woman." Amara groaned shaking her head. "I'm not that freaking little!" She said and Ivan gave a lopsided smile. "Wait what does moya mean then?" She asked and his smile grew slightly. "I need some secrets Amara, maybe I tell you some day." He said as he made his way away from her and towards the stairs. "Sleep tight Ivan, see you in class tomorrow." Amara said to his retreating back he didn't turn to reply. "You as well moya malen'kaya zhenshchina." Amara rolled her eyes and once he had gone she dashed to her computer and opened up Google translate. Typing in 'moya malen'kaya zhenshchina' when my little woman popped up her face turned tomato red and she slammed the laptop closed. "His little woman huh..." She felt her stomach flutter and she shook her head. Making her way to her bed, but not before casting one last longing glance to the bottom of the steps. "Maybe I wouldn't mind that so much." She mumbled to herself, had Amara bothered to look up the steps she would have seen Ivan still standing at the top step. He waited until he heard the door that lead down to her room open and shut before he made his exit, grinning as though he'd just won the lottery.

Translations-

 **krasivaya** \- beautiful

 **Klein Frau** -little woman

 **moya malen'kaya zhenshchina** \- my little woman (dur)

Yay so that's chapter seven! Hopefully you liked it even though I didn't make it overly romantic! I just wanted it to be a sweet moment where the two got to know each other a bit more! Til next time! Reychan out :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow I am on a friggen roll right now that last chapter was 3,000+ words long. Probably because I chugged a shit ton of Mountain Dew in two hours it's 9:40PM here right now and I'm still going strong! So here you are lovely readers chapter eight! Yayness!**

The next day Amara woke up to Feliciano dive bombing her in bed, talking a mile a minute. Ludwig watching him with mild amusement from the doorway. "Feli if you don't get off of me I will THROW you off of me." Amara snarled, still half asleep, with a womanly squeal and something that sounded like. "Luddy don't let the Bella throw me! I am scared of the Bella!" The little Italian dove off of her bed, Amara righted herself with a stretch and she both heard and felt her shoulders pop. "So Frau how vas your date vith Ivan?" Ludwig asked, if the Germanic man hadn't been so serious Amara could've sworn she detected a smirk but there was no way. "Like you three didn't hide in the bushes and stalk us all night? How the hell did Gilbert afford that place anyways?" She asked and Ludwig shrugged, Amara could hear Feliciano rummaging through her cabinets he was smart enough to know Amara required coffee before she was ready to deal with his hyperness.

Once Amara had finally made her way out of her room she was quickly assaulted by Gilbert who was screaming something about leaving without even eating and some German words that came out so flustered Amara couldn't even understand him. He followed her to the bathroom and when he tried to follow her in she whirled on him. "It's to early for your shit Gilbert now shut the fuck up and let me get ready!" She shrieked slamming the door in his face before he could come up with a retort. She grabbed her phone and began blasting her music as high as it could go, trying to ignore Gilberts hysterical shrieking as Ludwig dragged him away from the bathroom door. Amara brushed out her hair and threw it up into a ponytail, she dabbed on some cover up and put on mascara, she couldn't even be bothered trying to do anything too over the top right now. She came out of the bathroom 'Immortals' still blasting full tilt from her little Samsung.

She only turned off the music once she reached the kitchen. Relieved to see her assumptions about Feliciano making her coffee were indeed correct, there was also a small bowl of oatmeal for which she was grateful as her stomach let out an inhuman rumble.

Scarfing the food and coffee while the three men talked around her about what they had to do on this rainy April day. Ludwig had lucked out and had no classes today and wouldn't for the next three days, aside from one night class but it was only CPR training which was a cinch. Feliciano was not so lucky his schedule was crammed with back to back tests and classes, he wailed hugging his large German boyfriend. If he wasn't so adorable Amara probably would've throttled him already but he was just so darn cute. Gilbert of course had all of the same classes as Amara, since they were both planning on a job in Criminal Justice. So the two of them had three hours back to back classes and testing today and then a day off tomorrow. "Do you know Ivans schedule this week Gil?" The minute the question left her mouth she regretted it, ruby eyes fixated on her with the creepy grin and he began 'kesesese'ing at her. "What Klein Frau, are you planning anozer hot date?" He asked and Amara groaned smashing her forehead into the kitchen island, which of course put Feliciano into hysterics. "No Bella! Don't do that you will hurt your brain!" He cried and, ever the smart ass, Amara did it again yelling when she hit her spoon which Gilbert had pushed there, like a total dick.

"You never answered my question Frau, how did you date go?" Gilbert asked, once Amara had stopped giving him her best 'you are a douche bag' look. "It went great, we danced. We ditched the fancy place, which I don't know why you picked in the first place you know that I don't eat weird food. Got pizza down at Tonies then came back here and went our separate ways." Amara left out the part where she'd found out he called her 'my little woman'. "Aww how cuuute." Feliciano cooed and even Ludwig gave her a small grin. "I can't believe you left ze nicest restaraunt in town to get pizza at Tonies vhat ze hell is wrong vith you frau." Gilbert chastisted but Amara ignored him, she was replaying last night in her mind and she could feel herself grinning. "So did you two do it?" Amara nearly spit her coffee, Ludwig was the last person she would've expected that question from. "No! We didn't even kiss! Damn you three are nosey!" She yelled indignantly, her cheeks stained with a rosey hue. "Vhat?! All zhat hard vork and he didn't even kiss you?! Vhat ze fuck man!" Gilbert yelled and the small woman trembled with laughter that she was trying to hold back, she knew that would fluster him. "At least he is polite brüder." Ludwig said, stopping the albino man mid rant, Feliciano nodded his agreement. "Sì, è meraviglioso that Ivan has so much respect for bella piccola signora!" He said, Amara knew just enough Italian to understand what he'd said. "Why do all of you people insist on calling me little! I'm not that small!" She said crossing her arms with a huff and Gilbert patted the top of her head. "It's OK Klien Frau, you don't have to be embarrassed there are plenty of short unawesome people in this world. At least you a one of ze more awesome ones. Even if you aren't nearly as awesome as the awesome me!" She was tempted to smash her head into the table once more. "You know I'm getting really tired of hearing about how 'awesome' you are." She mumbled, of course Ludwig started to laugh at that and Italy just smiled while Gilbert was flabbergasted. "But I am awesome." He whined, wrapping his arms around her seated self at which point Amara rolled her eyes. "Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Now Ludwig was doubled over with laughter, his big booming laugh practically rattling the walls while Feliciano just giggled a bit. Gilbert gave a huff and plopped himself, rather ungracefully, at the chair next to Amara. "You are so mean to me Frau. I do not think zhat I can ever forgive you." He sulked and Amara patted his shoulder with a crooked grin across her face. "I'm sure you'll get over it." She said, while Gilbert sulked and Ludwig finally got a hold of himself, it was then that Amara noticed the time. "Crap! I have applied sciences in half an hour and I don't even have my car!" She wailed bolting up from her seat, oatmeal half eaten.

Gilbert pulled her keys from his pocket, shaking them slightly. "I picked up your car zhis morning." He said, clearly still feeling sorry for himself. "Aww thanks Gilly." Amara made to grab her keys but Gilbert whisked them out of her reach and tutted at her. "Not until you tell me zhat I am awesome and zhat you love me." He said, Amara face contorted into a mix of both horror and frustration. "You Gilbert Beïlschmidt are the most wonderful, amazing, awesome man to ever walk the face of this planet and I love you...like a brother." She said at which point he grinned and stood up making his way to the door. "I'll drive!" He said, Amara wouldn't even argue Gilbert was one of the few people she trusted to drive her car. "Fine, I'll see you guys later! Good luck with class today Feli!" She yelled as she quickly followed Gilbert out the door and down the driveway.

The first few classes of the day seemed to fly by and soon enough Amara found herself in Psychology. She took her usual seat next to the guy, Hercules, who was always sleeping yet somehow had better grades than she did. As the teacher began his lecture she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her navy colored sweat pants. She pulled it out, keeping it hidden under her table. 'Ivan: You look tired.' She turned her head slightly, Ivan sat two desks to her right next to his sister who was currently staring at the back of Alfreds head. 'Well that would be cuz we were out til almost midnight.' She quickly typed back and she tried to focus on the lecture taking place when her phone quickly buzzed again. 'It was worth it though, da? :)' She couldn't help but crack a half smile but typed back, 'Eh it was OK, that dress was a bit much. Tho you are pretty dashing in a tux.' She watched as Ivan opened her text and looked over at her. 'I like the dress, not so much the looks you were getting.' Clearly neither of them were going to pay attention at this point so what the hell. 'Oh? Is that because I'm Your little woman?' She arched an eyebrow when he didn't even look surprised at her text and she saw him shake his head slightly. 'Amoung other reasons that I will not name.' Was all he said, not being able to think of a reply she put her phone back into her pocket and caught the teacher midsentence. "Now in order to determine if the situation you are in is potentially dangerous look for these key warning-" buzz buzz, her phone went off again, she didn't really mind but she did have to pay attention so she ignored him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him frown slightly when she didn't check her phone.

Now Amara, deciding that she wasn't so sure she was liking how possessive he was acting, texted Mattie who was seated next to his brother and directly in front of Ivan. '707 ;)' the two had come up with a code since Mattie had begun work at the library. 707 basically meant to be flirtatious, a surprising amount of women tried to hit on the shy blonde at work and thus they had developed a system. 'Right now? Why?' His response came quickly, she knew Mattie wouldn't mind since Psychology was the one subject where Alfed excelled and he could copy his notes later on if need be. 'Because :P' she replied simply, she wasn't about to tell him why when she could see Ivan reading over his shoulder. 'You do look pretty cute today, I like you better in yoga pants though.' She bit her lip, a snort almost escaping her, Matt knew Amara had a thing about her yoga pants. They were for comfort not attracting attention, yet they did both. 'Which ones? The black ones are my favorite :3' Now her phone buzzed with another text from Ivan, which she opened. 'Maybe tonight I take you out for real?' Was the first text that she hadn't opened the second one was only a question mark. 'Well I was going to make plans with Mattie, I've been promising him we'd hang out sometime.' Amara watched as a range of emotions crossed his face, the main one being jealousy, she knew she was being childish but she didn't need him thinking he owned her. She'd been down that road before and it hadn't ended well, much as she really liked Ivan she didn't need him getting comfortable. 'Nah the red ones, they cling to your butt more.' She nearly fell out of her chair and the teacher gave her a look before continuing her lesson.

'Maybe we can have a movie night tonight? My place, I'll wear the red pants ;P' It was at this point that Amara realized she'd made a mistake, Ivan stood up and left the classroom twenty minutes before class was over. Now Matt turned to look at her accusingly. 'Did I just piss off one of the top three most terrifying people at this school for you?' He inquired in his text and Amara nodded as he was still staring at her. 'Mayyyybe.' Was all she wrote and she didn't receive a text back from Matt.

Translations-

Bella-beautiful

 **Frau** -woman

 **Klein Frau** -little woman (I'm sure ya'll know that by now)

 **Sì, è meraviglioso** -Yes it's wonderful

 **bella piccola signora** : beautiful little lady

 **Wow what a bitch huh? Sorry about this cliffhanger but I'm trying to figure how Ivan would react to such a situation without making him seem abusive. I'm trying to develop Amaras history a bit more, give her a few relationships that color her judgement a bit. Yay for character development! Now I will apologize for the fact that I'm pretty sure I messed up with certain character names, calling Irina Kataya or Natalya Natalia or using one character for a teacher and a student. I'm trying to go through and double check but I was up til 3AM writing so...yeah! Also changed my username no longer Reychan it's CannibalCupcake because I've had Reychan forever and needed a change! Thank you to the people who are following and favoriting it makes me feel happy! Now to clarify the soul mate mark WILL come into play just a bit later down the road it is still part of the plot I just don't want to make it a huge focal point of the story, still want there to be some Hetlia-esque fun! So for now Cupcake out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so I left you on a bit of a cliffy last chapter but fear not dear readers I won't leave you hanging for too long! Here is the next chapter of My Heaven!

Once class ended Matt caught her out in the hallway, after telling his brother he would catch up with him later. "So were you serious about the movie or were you just trying to get me killed?" He asked, she could tell that he wasn't very happy with her and she sighed. "No I want to hang out I just...I mean you've been at this school just as long as I have. Remember when I dated that Swiss transfer, Basch?" Amara waited for Matt to nod before she continued. "Well he got crazy possessive* to the point where they yanked him from school and he went back home. I'm just trying to make sure Ivan doesn't fall into that. Don't get me wrong I like the guy and all I just..." Amara shook her head grabbing the ends of her ponytail and fiddling with her hair. "You don't want it to end the same way and I understand that Amara I really do. But...I don't think Ivan even realizes what he's doing." Matt surprised her by defending Ivan, she knew the two had met in passing at the Library a few times. Seeing as Roderich was still out claiming he needed "physical therapy" before he could possibly come back to work. Yet Amara hadn't realized the two had become pretty well acquainted in such a short span of time. "How would you know?" She asked, for once not being defensive but honestly curious maybe Mattie could give her some insight. "Well from what I've heard, mostly from Irina, he had a girlfriend back home. They were together for like...I don't know maybe a couple months. According to her Ivan is a pretty open person, tries to be friends with everyone and when he cares about someone he goes a bit over the top." Amara gave him a look that begged him to continue and after readjusting his book bag Matt did so. "Well this girl, I guess he really liked her to the point where he was leaving flowers outside of her apartment every other day. Irinas exact words were 'When my little brother loves someone he loves them with the whole of his heart. They become the center of his universe.' I guess his girlfriend wasn't sure how to process the affections and started giving him the cold shoulder. I guess a part of him just broke, some stuff happened there were accusations, most false according to Irina." Now Amara was concerned, not for herself, for Ivan he'd looked so upset when he'd abruptly left the classroom. "What kind of accusations?" She asked and Matt shook his head, Amara was frustrated he couldn't just give her info like that and stop. "Look it isn't my place to tell you, Irina was pretty clear that she didn't want Alfred to say anything to anyone but he told me and then she discussed it a bit more with me herself. If you really want to know ask her." Matt pushed his glasses up his nose slightly and the pair walked out of the doors of the school. "His truck is still here." Amara said, noticing the blue pickup that was parked right at the front of the lot. "Well I'd suggest finding Irina before you go off looking for him. She only lives where Feliciano used to live before he and Ludwig got their place. I'd say walk but." The pair looked to the quickly darkening sky, as it was only a little past noon rain was clearly on its way. "Yeah no problem, see you at work tomorrow?" Matt nodded and made his way away from Amara who went to her car.

She knew Irina's apartment by sight alone, she'd visited the complex once or twice when she and Feliciano had become friends. She made her way to 42B and knocked, the buxom blonde answered the door with flourish. Irina was surprised to see Amara but invited her in with a small wave of her hand. "So what can I do for you Amara?" She said, her voice was not as heavily accented as Ivans but she still retained a bit of her home countries inflection. "Well uh...look I don't want to get Mattie in trouble but..." Irina shook her head motioning for her to stop. "I knew he would be telling you sometime or another come, sit." She sat at a small three person table that was kiddie cornered in her small kitchen. Amara took the seat directly across from her, looking out the window where it had started to drizzle outside.

Amara brought the older woman up to speed on what Matt had told her and she saw her eyes darken a shade or two when she mentioned Ivans girlfriend back home. "That girl was lzhivyy brodyaga." She mumbled under her breath, Amara knew whatever it was she'd called her it wasn't kind. "My brother, he is troubled. He is very open and that does not always work well." Amara watched as she ran a hand through her short blonde hair, taking a sip of something that looked like water but smelled of vodka. "The short version is that he let himself into her home, he didn't mean to be frightening he had bought her a necklace. Not leaving it out he went inside. He was leaving when she came in, there was a fight the ah...politsiya were called and he was taken in. She made up some crazy story and they believed her he went to jail for month or so. Now my brother he is not bad guy, just feels deeply." She paused letting Amara absorb what she had just told her. "Wait so she just lied? But why would she do that, I mean if they were together..." Irina shook her head and Amara took pause. "My brother was convenient to her, when he stopped being so that was the end of it. For her anyways." Amara nodded, clearly things were different there than they were here and she wasn't about to push Irina for more she could tell the older woman was reliving it just by the look in her eyes. "My brother, he tells you about Natalya?" She asked and Amara gave a slow nod it took a moment but then Irina continued. "While he was away is when she left us, she loved her big brother very much. I was concerned at times it was not so much a family affection. So without him there to balance her she became very lost." Amara felt her whole heart shatter, that was why he'd looked so guilty when he'd been talking about his younger sister she'd needed him and he hadn't been there.

There was a pregnant silence between the two women, Amara staring out the window trying to take everything in and Irina watching the young woman who had so clearly captured her brothers heart. "You have a mark, da?" She asked and Amaras eyes connected to hers once more, not replying but Irina knew that she did whether or not she could see it. "Whether it is for my brother or for another while you are with him you be with him. I will not do to see him hurting. I know you are scared malen'kiy yagnenok but if you wish him to let you be he will. It will hurt his heart but he will." Amara gave a slow nod and reached across the table placing her fingers lightly onto the top of Irinas hand. "It's not him I'm afraid of. It's myself, I haven't...always been the best person and I'm still not. But I'm trying and I-" Irina gave her fingers a light squeeze and gave a small sad smile. "I know." Was all she said, Amara could feel this...this motherly aura coming from her and all at once she understood. She wasn't just his older sister, she was his mom his only real family and if Ivan cared for someone then she did too. "Now go home, my brother will find you when he is ready." She said and with that their conversation came to an end, Amara had never felt such strong admiration for anyone but her own mother before that moment in time.

Leaving the apartment and making her way back home her mind was swirling, filled with so many twisting thoughts, what was she supposed to say when she saw Ivan next? 'Sorry for being a giant bitch to you but my crazy ex from two years ago still makes me really paranoid about men?' She sat in her car in front of her apartment, she couldn't bring herself to go in just yet so she laid her head on the wheel and steadied herself mentally. She didn't know what she was going to say but she knew she had to say something whenever that time came. Finally gathering her strength she got out of her car and into the pouring rain. She was just about to lock up the Impala when she noticed a figure, walking slowly and unsteadily down the street. It took her all of a second to recognize Ivans tan jacket now a dark brown due to the fact that he was drenched. Amara didn't realize she was running to him until her arms were wrapped around him. "What the hell are you doing?! You're going to catch your death out here!" He didn't even seem to register her presence and just kept walking, swaying clearly he'd been drinking. "Ivan!" She barked, now his eyes found hers, bleary and somewhat bloodshot and Amara forced him to wrap an arm around her shoulder trying to help him into the apartment.

It was a struggle, seeing as Ivan had a least a foot of height and maybe about one hundred pounds on her, but they finally made it in. Both of them soaked to the bone, but Amara hardly noticed. She was popping the buttons of his coat and forced it off of him ushering him into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and tried to force Ivan into the tub, he needed to warm up or he was going to end up really sick. "Stop." He slurred trying to shove her off, but Amara was persistent and kept trying to push him into the tub. "Stop!" He yelled again this time shoving her and sending her crashing into the counter quite painfully. "You stop! Get in the tub and warm the fuck up!" She yelled, her back now sore, as she pushed her full body weight against him. Now this sent the two of them crashing into the tub and Amaras head smacked off the wall rather roughly causing her to yelp in pain. Ivan barely fit into the bathtub, his legs curled up slightly so he would fit and Amara was splayed out on top of him the back of her head pressed up against the wall of the tub. "Go away!" Ivan was still trying to shove her off but clearly being intoxicated was working in Amaras favor as he was unable to do so. "Ivan, Ivan look at me." Amara sat herself up and placed her legs on either side of his grabbing his face, none to gently, and forcing him to look at her. "Just stop." He said, he'd stopped trying to shove at her as the hot water hit them, making Amaras cold skin sting as it was brought back up to temperature. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Now she was mad, he'd left class gotten drunk and decided to what take a stroll out in this monsoon?! At least he hadn't driven, for which she would be eternally grateful, but she was still pretty damn angry. "You do not care, you are like everyone else." He said his eyes now a touch less bleary as they met her own fiery ones. "Like hell I am! I didn't leave you out there to drown did I?! No, I dragged your big ass in here and I'm trying to help you, now shut the fuck up and let me help!" She was practically screaming in his face now and he grabbed her shoulders roughly, but to her surprise he didn't yell back. He instead pulled her into a bone crushing hug which left the young woman stupefied. She could feel his body shaking, and he hiccuped out some mangled mix of English and Russian that Amara ignored. The only words she could make out and that he seemed to be repeating were. "Do not leave me moye serdtse bolit." She just calmly shushed him, much the same as you would a sad child, laying her head down and trying to relax as the water warmed them up. "I'm not going anywhere." She repeated this over and over until he had finally calmed down and his grip on her loosened.

When the water went cold she shut it off and the two just sat there in the tub, both still fully dressed their clothes soaked through. "Come on." Amara said as she righted herself, albeit a bit awkwardly seeing as her legs had long since fallen asleep. She shucked off her wet clothing, aside from her T-shirt and underthings. "Just wait here." She told Ivan dashing out of the bathroom and upstairs to grab him some dry clothes. Never had she been more thankful for the empty house as she made her way back down the stairs, a black T-shirt and grey boxers clutched in her hand.

It took team effort to get Ivans sopping wet clothing off of him but soon enough the pair were once again dry, Ivan clearly still just a bit drunk. They staggered into the living room collapsing onto the couch, Amara sitting with Ivans head in her lap. He kept nodding in and out and anytime Amara tried to move Ivan would whine and beg her not to leave.

"Why you are texting Matthew these things?" He asked her, breaking the silence that the humm of the rain had provided. Amara laid her head back staring up at the ceiling feeling waves a guilt crashing over her. "I just...I know what you called me and I guess...I don't know the more I thought about it the more it scared me. I don't like thinking that I belong to someone, I'm not a possession." The silence between them with thick and Amara finally dared to look back down at Ivan who was staring up at her, his eyes were understanding. "You do not belong to me. You are just not belonging to anyone else. My little woman, I do not own you. I do not want anyone else saying you are theirs first, da?" He asked, now Amara felt like she was going to start crying he wasn't being possessive after all he just didn't want anyone else thinking they could own her. The logic was a bit strange but then again Ivan was a strange guy. "I'm sorry." She said and she was surprised to hear him laugh, which was quickly cut off by a cough that had him sitting up and holding his head. "You need not to be sorry, I am OK." He said once his coughing had subsided and Amara closed her eyes. "Not about that...I talked to your sister today. She told me...about some things that happened before you came here." Even with her eyes closed she could feel him staring at her watching as she groped for the right words. "I wouldn't have done what I did if I'd known about that. I don't want to be like that...that...that bitch." She finished eloquently and she felt his weight leave the couch. She opened her eyes, startled when she came face to face with Ivan. "You are not like that. You are a sweet little podsolnechnik." Amara gave him a look of confusion, he'd never called her that before. "My sweet little sunflower."

Neither of them were quite sure how it happened, or who it was that started it, but there was a split second where the whole world seemed to stop and in the next moment they were pulled together. There weren't enough words to describe how that first kiss had felt, it was hot and cold and bright and dark all at the same time and it was far beyond any description. Time flew and stood still but when they broke apart Amara knew that even though she couldn't find words to describe how she was feeling, she wanted to feel this way always. This kiss started and ended and started again until the two slowly fell into sleep, cuddled up on Amaras crappy little couch.

Translations-

 **lzhivyy brodyaga** \- nasty tramp

 **politsiya-** police

 **malen'kiy yagnenok** -little lamb

 **moye serdtse bolit** \- my heart hurts

 **podsolnechnik** -sunflower

*it says that Switzerland is very possessive of his Alps so I just kind rolled with him being a possessive ass. Sorry for people who like him

 **Yay they finally kissed! I didn't want to be all cliché and call it passionate so I made it beyond description, they really are so super cute and I just wanna hug them! I loved writing out her conversation with Irina, now the reason why I didn't name Ivans girlfriend is because she may or may not come up later I'm still not entirely sure if I want to go that route but we'll see! I hope you enjoyed this latest installment, and finally some damn romance! For now this is CannibalCupcake signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next three days were interesting, Ivan and Amara were trying to figure out their dynamic. Neither of the pair was entirely sure how to proceed after what had transpired that rainy April day. It was pretty clear, to both of them, that there was more than just a friendship or even a friends with benefits type relationship. Yet Amara wasn't sure she was ready to jump into a commitment just yet. Ivan was trying to give her time but when you lived in the same apartment and saw each other pretty frequently it made for more than a few awkward occasions.

Running into him when she was coming back with groceries, she was so flustered she couldn't even unlock her door. Feliciano almost catching the two of them kissing, Ivan had practically shot across the room when he'd come bursting into the apartment unannounced. They were together fairly often though, and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Much to Amaras dismay it had been Roderich, who had finally come back to work, that noticed how comfortable she was with the intimidating Russian man.

It was a slow day at work and it was only Amara, and Roderich working the front desk. Amara had just finished up scanning some books back in the system when Roderich approached here. "Hey your boyfriend left this for you." He said, startling her slightly as he placed a box of Buffalo chicken wings in front of her. "My boyfriend?!" She asked, why would he call Ivan that of all things it's not like they were really dating...not yet anyways. "What a man just brings you food for no reason? Or are you two...?" He made a gesture with his hands that caused Amara to hide her quickly reddening face. "No! We're just...I don't even know what we are to be completly honest." She groaned leaning back in her swivel chair. She'd never seen Roderich look so amused, then again he always loved when she was in crisis mode so long as it didn't affect her work. "Now this sounds interesting." He took up his own, bigger and better padded, swivel chair and scooted closer taking a chicken wing and munching it delicately. Amara really did wonder if the tall stately Austrian had any testosterone at all, he acted like such a woman sometimes.

Amara tried to go back to her work, which had already been done as it had been fairly dead all day, but Roderich was just sitting there staring at her. "I told you I honestly don't even know what we are OK! More than friends but we aren't sleeping together or even together yet." Roderich was silent, still chewing his pilfered chicken wing. "Well I personally don't like him or see why you would like him, I suppose that whatever this thing is that you have." He stopped to take another bite before continuing with his train of thought. "You don't look as crappy as you used to." Of course he would polish off what sounded like it was going to be a nice statement with a kind of douchey remark. But Amara decided to over look that part of it and gave him a small smile. "Gee thanks, you aren't half bad yourself. Though you could stand to be maybe just a bit less uptight." By a bit less of course Amara meant a lot less but she wasn't about to ruin the surisingly good mood going on between them today. The older man gave a small shrug and stood up from his chair, tossing his chicken bone in the trash. "Whatever, just don't let it get in the way of work. If he brings you lunch that's fine but no long breaks! There's to much to do around here!" Amara looked around the library,mentally picturing a lone tumbleweed rolling past her desk. "Whatever you say boss." She mumbled, grabbing the bin of books and making her way to the returns carriage.

Work passed slowly but four o'clock hit and she was soon driving back home with all her windows rolled down enjoying the beautiful weather. It had been raining nonstop for a few days but now all the puddles were drying up and it was starting to get warm. Amaras phone rang from its place in her passengers seat and she picked it up, surprised to see that Ludwig of all people was calling her. "Hello?" She answered, and was surprised to hear Feliciano reply. "Hey Amara your mama is here looking for you! I was just making lunch with Luddy when she knocked on the door she wants to know when you will be home!" The only present thought in her mind was something along the lines of 'oh shit.' She really really hoped that Gilbert had cleaned up after the party he had thrown the night before, and also that whoever answered the door had been fully clothed. "Tell her I'll be home in thirty minutes and to just wait for me downstairs OK Feli?" She asked trying to reign her panic, she was twenty one she was allowed to have a party if she wanted. "Oh that's ok Amara she's already downstairs with Ivan." Cue panic returning tenfold, Amara was so stunned her car swevered slightly. "What?!" She shrieked but Feliciano had already hung up and didn't hear her outburst.

She'd slammed on the gas and managed to arrive in half the time, she practically sprinted up her steps and into the apartment. Once inside she was greeted by the sight of her mother and Ivan sitting in the kitchen talking with each other. "She was always trying to tag along with her older brother! She was always trying to be one of the boys." She smiled, her smile lines crinkling and her eyes lit up and Ivan looked pretty amused himself. "Hey mom what're you doing all the way out here?" Amara said walking over to the table and giving her mother a small hug. "I can't visit my daughter at school and meet some of her friends?" She asked and Amara smiled, shaking her head. "I just wish I had known you were coming." Her mother shrugged, Amara mainly wished that should could've avoid the situation that was happening right now. "You didn't tell me you were living with a group of men Amara, though the little Italian was very polite even if he did answer the door naked!" How her mother and Ivan were both laughing while she sat there in a sort of dumbstruck horror was beyond her. Eventually their laughter stopped and her mother gave her a meaningful glance. "Though this one, he seems like a nice young man as well, he even made me tea. I think the Italian might be gay." Ivan of course was grinning at the compliment her mother had given him and Amara felt her face getting warmer by the second. "Good I'm glad you and Ivan have been getting along so well. He's actually uh..." Amara hesitated, what the hell was she supposed to say? "It's OK sweetie I know Ivan told me that you two have been living together, though I would've assumed you were seeing someone anyways." Amaras eyes gravitated to a shirt, that was clearly much to large for her and a second toothbrush sitting on the counter. 'Oh for fucks sake!' She mentally screamed, clearly the world was throwing her to the wolves on this one so she was just going to have to roll with it. "Yeah we're still in a kind of transitioning period." Amara said as much as this conversation, not to mention the victorious grin that Ivan was trying to hold off were making her feel like she'd fallen down the rabbit hole. Yet she couldn't help to be somewhat excited, her mother gave a grin and stood up from her chair. "Well sweetie I'm sure you two will figure it all out. You've got plenty of time." She grabbed her purse from the table top and motioned for Amara to come with her. "It was very nice to be meeting you Ms. Corriander." Ivan remarked as Amara opened up the front door for her mom. "It was a pleasure to meet you too Ivan, take good care of my daughter. She may not like to show it but she's a little marshmallow." The door closed and Amara could swear she heard Ivan start laughing but ignored it and walked her mom to her car. "You're OK to drive home mamã?" She asked and her mother pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll be fine sweetie, just remember don't over think your situation with Ivan. Just let whatever happens happen and don't let it get in the way of your studying." Of course that's what her mother would say, she knew her daughter fixated and worried over every detail and didn't enjoy the moment.

She watched as her mother pulled out of her driveway and drove off, Amara still hesitated before going in the house. She made her way in and Ivan greeted her at the door. Once the door had closed he grabbed her up in a warm breath stealing hug. "So..." She said into his shoulder, her cheeks tinting slightly. "I suppose your mother is approving of us. I do very well with parents, I do not know why you were so worried." She could hear the smile in his voice, if she was being honest with herself she knew she wanted this but it still terrified her. "I told you it's been a long time since I've really had anything with someone. I'm not very good at it." She righted herself up holding onto his shoulders and looking into his deep purple eyes. "I told you I will take care of you moya malen'kaya zhenshchina." Ivan murmured and she gave him a quick chaste kiss. "Now let's celebrate." She squealed as he whisked her upstairs, with Ivan she never knew what the next move was going to be but she couldn't wait to find out.

 **Yay chapter ten is done! I'm so excited at how this is all progressing now the parts coming up should be interesting working everyone else into the blossoming relationship and balancing work and school?! My dear little Amara has her work cut out for her! Until next time darlings Cupcake out!**


	11. Chapter 11 part one!

May had finally come and with it the first days of summer weather. Gilbert of course had the idea to spend the day at the beach. "Come on Frau it'll be fun! You know you vant to." He begged as the two stood in Amaras kitchen, the young woman sighed. "The water isn't even going to be warm enough to swim." She groaned and Gilbert just grinned at her. "There are vays to keep varm Klein Frau." She resisted the urge to slap the Germanic man as he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "You and I both know that's not going to be happening." She muttered with a small disapproving look to which he just laughed. "I vas talking about a bonfire Frau get your mind out of ze gutter." He'd taken to teasing her a bit more once he found out that she and Ivan were a thing. Ivan if course thought it was sweet but Amara wished he'd just stop poking the proverbial bear. "Who else would be going?" She asked, knowing Gilbert it would probably be the usual crew. "My brüder,Feliciano, Matt and Alfred and Ivan." Amara sighed, but figured maybe she could invite Irina along so she wouldn't be the only woman there. Not that Ivan would be thrilled about that, particularly because Alfred was going to be there. "So are you in?" Gilbert asked and Amara gave a groan and nodded. "Fine but you better bring more than just beer and vodka. If I'm sitting on a beach I need a margarita." Gilbert of course shook his head, how his dear Klein Frau hadn't learned to like beer was beyond him what with how much time she had spent with he and his brüder. "Fine fine I'll bring ze pussy drinks." He grumbled, Amara grinned and stood up from the table dashing off to her room. "You might as well go assemble everyone else, I'm going to need a second." She slammed the door and locked it, heard Gilbert yell something in German and head up to the second floor.  
It wasn't long after that they were on their way to the beach. Irina, Ivan, Mattie, and Amara had packed into Amaras Impala. While the rest of the group had of course driven with Prussia in his jeep and were currently regretting that decision, as Prussia weaved between the road and the woods. While he screamed and laughed the others were screaming in terror, including Ludwig who was actually more scared than Feliciano.  
Finally pulling up to the beach everyone dove out of Gilberts car. "What the hell man?!" Alfred yelled, he was still looking slightly sick. Gilbert ignored him in favor of running over to Amara slinging an arm around her shoulder. "See I told you zis vould be a great idea Frau!" He crowed excitedly as they made their way down to the water, the rest of the group following close behind. "Yeah I guess, just give me a drink and a beach chair and I'll be ready to rock." She said and of course Ivan took that moment to interject. "We can always go find our own entertainment." She heard him mumble, Gilbert of course broke into his kesesese'ing while Amara flushed a beautiful shade of crimson. "Maybe later big guy, if you're lucky." She gave a wink and pushed her sunglasses up her nose, loving the feeling of warm sand on her feet.  
Everyone slowly found their things to do, Alfed and Irina had taken off together with Matt following once he saw Ivans look of murderous intent. Gilbert, Ludwig and Feliciano were trying to find wood to make a big bonfire once the sun set. Which left Amara and Ivan to stroll the beach, Amara feeling brave had abandoned her dress and waltzed around in a black bathing suit. But it was still windy, even though the sun was shining down on them, it didn't take long for Amara to start shivering a little bit. Ever the attentive one Ivan wrapped her up in his long tan coat causing a small squeak of surprise when he kissed her neck lightly before wrapping his scarf around the area. "Thanks, but aren't you going to be cold?" Amara asked, she wouldn't lie though she was enjoying seeing Ivan in just a plain black T-shirt and jeans. He gave her a rueful smile and shook his head. "I am a Ruski we do not get cold. But you my tiny sunflower are trembling. You are sure you do not want to see how they progress with bonfire?" He asked and she moved closer to him, Ivan wrapping his arm around her shoulders and laying his cheek against her head. "No I like this, it's all sweet and romantic." She teasingly ran a finger across his neck, Ivans scarf was mainly to protect his oversensitive neck and without it Amara could torture him a bit.  
His eyes glanced over to her a he gave a halfhearted smirk. "If you are going to be doing that I may get the wrong idea." He threatened playfully, she knew he wasn't going to pressure her for anything but she could tell just by the way he looked at her sometimes that he wanted to. Amara changed the subject, feeling suddenly positive. "We can always look for sea glass, my dad and I used to do it sometimes." Ivan gave her a strange look, he had no idea what she was talking about, but when she took off to rifle through the sand he followed her.

Meanwhile Ludwig and Feliciano were looking for wood, Gilbert practically chucked the big branches at his younger brother. "Come on brüder you can hold more zan zat!" He yelled, Feliciano of course hurriedly grabbed some of the wood from his arms so Ludwig could keep up. "Are you out of you mind!?" Ludwig screamed as his older brother cackled running off. "Well at least we have enough now." Feliciano said, ever the positive one, while Ludwig grumbled something along the lines of 'dumkomph' and stormed off towards the beach.

When the couples once again stepped out onto the sand they saw Alfred had set up the beach chairs next to a small piled of wood. Irina was sitting on his lap on one of the chairs, while Matt thanked every possible god that Ivan was not here to see this. "Where did Ivan and Amara go?" Ludwig asked Matt who adjusted his glasses slightly and shrugged. "They took off when we first got here, they're probably just taking a walk or something." Ludwig nodded setting his large pile of branches onto the ground and beginning to dig a large fire pit.

Not long after Ivan and Amara returned to the group, all smiles as the sat on a large beach chair. Which of course sunk into the sand with the weight of the two. 'Alright let's get this party started!" Screamed Gilbert as he pulled beers out of the cooler and tossed them to his counterparts. 'It's going to be an interesting night.' Amara thought to herself as Alfred let out a whoop and downed the beer. She had no idea just how right she was.

 **Hello all so I'm not dead I'm going through a divorce right now so life is pretty crazy right now but I am trying so hard to crank out chapters for all of you who have been reading My Heaven! Now I'm going to warn you all the next chapter may or may not have a character death. I haven't quite decided yet but very possible! But I hope you are all enjoying and I'm going to try really hard not to let what's going on in my home life effect sharing my works with you all! Peace out~Cupcake!**


	12. Chapter 11 part two!

The bonfire was blazing full force, as were the groups festivities as the day turned into night. Gilbert was raging drunk and Alfed and Irina had long since snuck off to 'do the deed' which hadn't gone unnoticed by Ivan. Amara, taking Alfreds title of hero settled him down. "You know I really do think he loves her Ivan, she deserves to have an adult life too no?" The raging brother bear in him had settled as they plopped into the sand, Amara warming her bare feet by the fire.

Surisingly Yao and his friend who everyone called Panda, due to the fact that he suffered from Vitiligo, had joined them. Amara knew Ivan and Yao had a sort of odd friendship based on the fact that they both hailed from regions that were very close to each other. He and Ivan had taken off, Ivan spouting something about finding the American and disappearing into the darkness. Which left Amara and Panda to sit around the fire watching everyone else get up to drunken insanity. "So how long have you known Yao?" She began conversationally, he was a seemingly happy kid though a few years her junior. "All my life, we were best friends back in China and when he came for schooling here he brought me with him." Amara nodded, clearly the two were very close, it wasn't long after that Gilbert came running up to them. "Frau vhere's your boyfriend? Be can't find him and Feli and The awesome me have decided to have a race!" He slurred and Amara merely shrugged while Panda looked at Gilbert with an odd grin. "What kind of race you planning there friend?" He asked and the creepy grin of epic proportions crossed the young Germanic mans face. "A swimming race! I bet that I could be mein brüder to the buoy out there." Gilbert pointed out to the dark ocean and Amara tsk'ed at him. "Gil you're way to drunk to be swimming someone could get hurt." She chastised and again with the grin as he hauled her up from the sand. "Zhat is vhy you and Panda are going to watch from up there." He pointed to a tall outcropping of rocks that jutted out the the darkened sand around them. Shaking her head, and pushing Gilbert off of her she grimaced. "How the hell are we even supposed to see you out there?" She asked and it was at that moment Feliciano appeared with binoculars and handed them to Panda. "We have it all set little Bella! Now go so we can see who wins!" He shooed her off and with and shake of her head she and Panda made their way to the rocks and began scaling them. "Sorry about this, I'm sure it wasn't how you were planning on spending your night." She apologized on behalf of her friends and Panda merely chortled. "It's ok really, maybe we can hang out again after this. You're all a pretty fun bunch. Even Yao seemed to be enjoying the company and loosening up." Amara huffed as she reached the top of the largest rock and laid down panting as Panda came to stand besides her. "Wow this is a great view." He said looking out at the ocean and Amara stood. It really was perfect, they could see the fire raging below with Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feliciano standing close by waiting to the OK to go. Amara could just barely make out Alfred and Irina making their way back down the beach towards the group with Ivan and Yao close behind. Mattie of course was still sitting at the edge of the fire passed out from the 'super awesome German beer' that Gilbert had forced him to drink five bottles of. "Alright we're ready!" Amara crowed and the brothers were off, top speed heading for the dark choppy waters. When they got in Amara her Ludwig scream something along the lines of 'it's so fucking cold!' And Gilbert cackled as he began to swim at a steady pace towards the buoy that was a good distance out from the beach. Panda watched through the binoculars given to him by Feliciano. "Wow those two are pretty evenly matched." He said, Amara could only make out their lightly colored hair glinting in the moon light but Ludwig had long since gotten ahead of his older brother. Panda handed her the binoculars and they watched as the two made their way steadily through the waters. Not surprising that the two reached the buoy at almost the exact same time, though Gilbert did reach out and touch it first. As they began to race back Amara laid down on the large rock and stared up at the moonlit sky. "See now Ludwig is killing it getting back, Gilbert exhausted himself with the swim there." Panda had the binoculars against his eyes and was trying to get a bit closer when it happened. He misstepped, as he was unable to see the ground below as he fixated on the race. Amara only heard his sharp intake of breath as he began to plummet downwards. She bolted up and towards the edge. "Panda?!" She screamed, when she peered over she saw him laying there, the rocks had mangled his body and she couldn't tell if he had merely been knocked unconscious or...she began to scale down screaming all the way.

It took her awhile and the rocks had torn her bare feet to ribbons but she hardly noticed. "Someone call an ambulance!" She shrieked as she came to her knees besides the young man she was just starting to become acquainted with. It only took a mere moment for her to realize he was dead, the blood that pooled around him and the awkward angle of his neck spoke volumes. It felt like she had been sitting there for decades when Yao came up to meet her and began to wail. "What did you do to Panda?!" He wailed at her, looking horrified at the sight of his friends battered corpse. "We were watching the race, he must've...he wasn't...oh god." Amara lost the contents of her stomach right then and there. After that everything came in blurbs. Flashing lights as the ambulance arrived, Yao crying as they pronounced him dead. Police, a young woman asking her questions her face grim. Ivan ushering her into the car and Gilbert looking so very guilty. Driving home, feeling numbed to the core as the trees whipped by the car. Matt was still blessedly drunk and sleeping meanwhile his brother was silent, as unable to process what had happened as Amara was. She would later learn that Panda, though a year their junior in school, had tutored Alfred in Psychology thus why he was so proficient in the class. She didn't know what everyone else had done and to be truthful she didn't really care, she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that consumed her. Maybe if she hadn't been so busy stargazing she would've noticed how close he was getting to the edge. She could've grabbed him, she could have done something.

She didn't even realize they were parked in front of her house until Ivan opened her door and hefted her up into his arms. "It was no fault of yours Amara." He said to her as he placed her onto the couch and sat beside her. She couldn't even bring herself to respond. That was a mental image that would haunt her nightmares for the next few years. He was a year younger than her and just like that right before her eyes his life had been snuffed out. It could happen to her, to Ivan to any one of her friends and she would be just as helpless as she had been in that moment. The harsh reality of death hit her like a ton of bricks and in that moment she knew, and Ivan knew. That nothing would ever be the same.

 **I told you there would be character death! I just used Panda because I didn't want to kill off anyone to important to the story line but his death is going to trigger a chain of events for poor Amara that will change everything. Now things are going to start going down hill for our little love birds and maybe even some more history on Ivan in the next couple of chapters! But for now Cupcake out!**


	13. Finale!

The days after the incident at the beach all seemed to glob into one. Yao, who was ever so studious about his studies had taken time off of school to go home to bury his longtime friend.

Ivan had began to worry about Amara, she was so sluggish and hollow. She put in a big smile when he came over but there was something in her eyes that wasn't quite the same. 'What did you do to Panda?!' The words played on a loop in her mind, though Yao had apologized afterwards she still felt so guilty. She had only met the man once and she didn't even know his real name yet she felt such gut wrenching sadness. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his broken body against the rocks. Ivan of course had consulted his elder sister who was at just as much a loss as he. 'Give her time, we have experienced tragedy seen it up close. She has not.' Of course his sister didn't know about Amaras' brother Benjamin, but that wasn't his secret to tell. So he did as Irina said and gave her time, stayed close but tried not to push her.

It was only was Alfred of all people approached him that he knew something was truly wrong. "Yo man, you need to be careful. The midget isn't looking so hot. She didn't even show up to class today." For Alfred to notice something like that said volumes, considering he was a fairly self absorbed person. "She has not? She told me she has been with classes all week." He couldn't help but to feel a bit betrayed and the dark feeling squeezed at his heart. "Yeah man, Mattie said that she hasn't even been returning his calls." Another red flag, if nothing and no one else could get Amara to talk to them Matthew was that one person who could crack through her exterior. "Spasibo Alfred I will make sure she is well." Before the blonde could respond Ivan had taken off towards the parking lot to get his truck. Picking up the phone to call Amara he decided against it, better to just show up versus give her a reason to slip the mask that had seemed fixed so firmly in place this last week.

Arriving to the complex on the beautiful spring day with a foreboding feeling in his gut set him off balance all the more.

Entering into the apartment after a day or two of not being there was like entering the twilight zone. Dirty dishes littered her kitchen counter and there were dirty clothes scattered across her living room floor which Ivan stepped over as though they were landmines. The ball of blankets that moved occasionally on an armchair in the corner of the living room alerted him to her presence. "You weren't in class." He stated and he saw the blankets stop shifting. "Have you even been going to work?" He made his way closer and pulled the blankets from her. Amaras beautiful ghostly eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot, her soft pink lips chapped and raw. "I'm sorry I made you worry, I just wasn't feeling good I'll be back in class soon I promise." She gave him that half dead smile she had taken to over the days passed and if shattered a part of his heart to see him trying to hide herself from him. "My sladkiy kukly do not be lying to me." He kneeled infront of the chair placing his hand on her knees. "I..." All at once Amara knew it was futile, he saw right through her and she broke. "I've been having dreams, about my brother. I don't know if it actually happened but I just...I can't." The ugly sobs came out then, Ivan wanted to comfort her but didn't know how. This lost feeling,he hadn't felt it since he had gotten the call in jail that Natalia had ended her life. "I'm so scared I can't get hurt like that again I can't and I know that I'll love you and it'll hurt me and you'll die and this stupid mark is a constant reminder that I'm going to lose the person I love someday and I can't handle it Ivan I just can't!" She threw herself back, away from his hands and vaulted off the chair and into the kitchen.

He sat there staring after her his mind a complete and utter blank. He wasn't sure what was happening but her words screamed of defeat, that she had given up. "Amara please I can help you. ya lyublyu tebya moy malen'kiy zhenshchinu." He managed to stand and make his was over to here once more wrapping his arms around her but she struggled away from him. "I think you should just go." Ice had entered her voice, his heart was shattering and there was nothing he could do about it. "Please Amara, don't do this." He was pleading, but she had turned herself off he saw it when she finally looked him squarely in the eyes. "I think you should move out. You just need to go." She repeated herself and he let himself look at her, take in the small chestnut hair enigma that had so captured his heart and who now had sealed her own from him.

There were no more words, he went up to the second floor and he lacked his bag which garnered a concerned look from Gilbert as he exited his room for the last time. "Hey vhat's going in man?" He asked and Ivan ignored him only offering one simple statement before he left the apartment for good. "Ask Amara." The slam of a door reverberated through the studio, it wasn't until the truck started and the loud engine disappeared that Amara truly let herself break down. Curled up in the floor, her body wracked with the silent screams she was so desperately holding in.

It would be years until the two ever saw each other again. Years until she had finally healed. The question was not if time would heal their wounds but if the love of the fated truly could conquer all.

I'm starting up a part two for this story! I am so sorry but I had to end it on this terrible note it just made sense to me. I'm a sadistic bitch but I hope you will join me for the second Instalment of My Heaven, which will be titled My Hell! More good times and finding true love again. Will Amara and Ivan end up happy? Where will their little crew stand in their war on love? Stay tuned dear readers! For now Cupcake out!


End file.
